Historia de un pendiente
by Keiryn
Summary: Leorio y Kurapika se reencuentran unos días después de que Kurapika se marchara de York City. Las circunstancias los obligan a compartir la misma habitación de hotel, pero un desafortunado (o afortunado) incidente saca a la luz el secreto de Kurapika: ¡es una chica!. WARNING: NO ES YAOI (por si no había quedado claro :P)
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro X Y X Sorpresa

Buenaaas! Bueno primero de todo, soy **Keiryn** y este es mi primer fanfic así que sed amables y comentad todo lo que se os ocurra :D

**Pairing:** LeoXPika (no tengo planeado hacer ningún KilluXGon, ya que ellos dos están en Greed Island mientras esto pasa, pero quizás más adelante salga algo, aunque aún no lo sé)

**Advertencia a los aventureros/as (Feels like Jumanji :P)** esto NO ES YAOI NI SHONEN-AI (por desgracia...) No tengo nada en contra de ellos, de hecho me encantan ese tipo de historias, pero ésta en concreto se basa en la idea de que Kurapika es una **chica** y que ha estado aparentando ser un chico (sí, qué original XD). Lo siento por las fujoshis, pero este es un romance hetero. Aún así, me gustaría que le dierais una oportunidad y que comentéis.

**Y ahora, cosas que tenéis que saber antes de leer: **Esta historia mezcla un poco los dos animes, tanto el de 1999 como el remake. En teoría sigue la línea del más reciente, pero tiene detalles del antiguo, como por ejemplo los ojos de Kurapika, que me encanta como le quedaban en la antigua, estaba super guapo *-* y ahora le han puesto unos ojos grises horribles ¬¬. Por supuesto, al estar ambientado en el remake no se menciona en ningún momento los capítulos de relleno de la antigua, por lo que la prueba del barco en el Examen de Cazador técnicamente no ha ocurrido (a pesar de que esta prueba me gustó muchísimo).

**Importante: **todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como HunterXHunter son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togayashi, menos uno, que es de mi propia invención (y que me guardaré hasta que llegue el momento de sacarlo :P)

**Nota:** cursiva para los pensamientos.

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 1: ReencuentroXyXSorpresa**

Unos días después de que Kurapika se marchara de York Shin City, Leorio descubrió en su maletín el pendiente que el Kuruta siempre llevaba. Recordó que se le había caído mientras reposaba después de su lucha contra el Ryodan, y que lo había guardado para devolvérselo cuando despertara. Se maldijo por olvidarse de eso.

No sabía si sería un objeto importante para el chico. Quizá solo fuera un elemento decorativo sin valor, pero era poco probable porque nunca se lo quitaba. De hecho, desde que lo conocía nunca lo había visto sin él. Finalmente resolvió llamar al rubio y preguntarle él mismo.

El móvil le devolvió dos pitadas, y a mitad de la tercera, una voz suave y algo estresada contestó:

—¿Leorio?

—Hola, Kurapika. Oye, ¿el pendiente que siempre lle…?

—¿Lo tienes tú? ¡Por favor, dime que sí!

—S-sí. Se te cayó y te lo guardé, pero se me pasó devolvértelo…

—¡Menos mal! Creí que lo había perdido. Leorio… ¿dónde estás ahora?

—¿Yo? Sigo en York Shin City, pero hoy me marcho a mi pueblo para seguir estudiando. Mi intención era quedarme hasta que Gon y Killua consiguiesen el Greed Island y ayer lo hicieron así que…

—Verás… es que necesito ese pendiente. No sabes lo importante que es para mí. Es… lo único que me queda de mi familia.

—Vaya… entonces menos mal que lo encontré.

—¿Hacia dónde queda tu pueblo?

—Está en la costa noreste, cerca de la ciudad de Trenas.

—Yo tengo que ir con mi jefa a Grantis para un trueque. Leorio…

—Eso está… bastante al norte, ¿verdad? Tendría que dar un rodeo, pero tampoco tengo tanta prisa por llegar…

—Leorio… gracias. Estaba desesperado por encontrarlo. Sin él… me siento más desamparado que nunca.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias, hombre —repuso el médico, algo azorado—. Entonces, ¿dónde dices que te alojas?

—Es en el hotel principal, el Grand Grantis. Si puedes coger un vuelo para allí hoy, nos veremos en el aeropuerto cuando llegues. Ah, y no te preocupes por el dirigible y la habitación, te los pago yo.

—Venga, Kurapika. Me puedo permitir el alojamiento y el transporte con mi Licencia de Cazador.

—Insisto. Por favor Leorio, es culpa mía que tengas que venir…

—No, en serio, es decisión mía devolvértelo, no me debes nada…

—Ya, pero tú tienes que ahorrar todo el dinero que puedas para poder curar gratis a tus pacientes.

—¡Venga ya! Unos pocos jennis no son nada…

—¡Pues da igual, te lo pago yo porque quiero!

—¡Pero es que yo no quiero que me pagues nada!

—¡Serás terco!

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar, el que lleva una espada en el corazón para demostrar su decisión suicida!

—¡Al menos yo estoy haciendo lo que quiero hacer en vez de tener que pasarme cuatro años en una Universidad para que me enseñen lo que ya sé!

—…¿En serio estamos discutiendo por esto?

—…Tienes razón. Lo siento, Leorio. Encima que me haces este favor, no se me ocurre otra cosa que gritarte…

—Bah, no te preocupes. La verdad es que ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ambos se rieron por el tono con que el doctor lo dijo.

—No se hable más. Nos vemos hoy en el aeropuerto. Y te lo pago todo.

Acto seguido, Kurapika cortó la comunicación si darle tiempo a Leorio para replicar. El muchacho suspiró.

_Terco dice… que se mire al espejo…_

Dos horas más tarde embarcaba en el dirigible rumbo a Grantis.

Cuando el dirigible llegó a su destino, el sol hacía rato que se había puesto en el horizonte, y el cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de azul oscuro. Leorio había llamado a Kurapika para avisarle de su llegada. Al llegar al aeropuerto había tanta gente que le costó horrores abrirse paso hacia la salida.

_Se nota que es una de las mayores ciudades del continente…_

—¡Leorio! —gritó una voz conocida.

El chico se giró y vio una mano alzada por encima de una cabeza de pelo dorado. De no haber sido tan alto, de seguro no lo habría visto. Se dirigió lentamente hacia Kurapika a empujones, hasta que llegó a su lado. Tuvo que pararse un momento a tomar aliento antes de saludar a su amigo.

—¡Aquí estoy! Vaya, cómo está esto… será mejor que no te lo dé por ahora, dios sabe la de chorizos que…

Alguien empujó a Kurapika por detrás y él no tuvo más remedio que apoyarse en Leorio para no caer. Pudo percibir perfectamente el aroma de la colonia de Leorio. Gon siempre decía que olía muy fuerte, pero a él le parecía agradable. Azorado, el rubio se separó de él rápidamente y miró al suelo.

—¡Eh, mira por dónde vas! —le gritó el moreno a quien quiera que lo hubiera empujado— Vámonos ya, Kurapika, a ver si podemos evitar morir de asfixia entre tanto tumulto…

—Claro. Senritsu, cógeme de la mano.

—¡Ah, estabas ahí, señorita! —exclamó Leorio, con sorpresa— perdona que no te haya visto, hay tanta gente…

—No se preocupe, Leorio-sama. Es maravilloso volver a verlo.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió él, sonriente. Luego le tendió una mano a Kurapika— cógela, así no nos perderemos.

El chico dudó un momento, pero alguien lo empujó de nuevo y decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin mirar a Leorio, tomó la mano que le tendía. Estaba cálida.

Al llegar al exterior, una agradable brisa los recibió a los tres, y ellos respiraron hondo con alivio.

Dentro del taxi, Kurapika le explicó a Leorio algo con que no habían contado:

—El hotel está a rebosar, hay incluso lista de espera. La persona con la que mi jefa va a realizar el trueque es un famoso cantante de ópera, y por lo visto hoy va a realizar en el salón de actos del hotel su primera representación de los últimos cinco años.

—Vaya, hombre…

—Pero no te preocupes, por ahora no hemos podido contratar a más guardaespaldas, así que yo tengo una habitación individual, pero puedo pedir a la recepción que me traigan una cama supletoria…

—En serio Kurapika, no hace falta, puedo alojarme en cualquier otro hotel…

—¡Pero Leorio…!

—Es solo por una noche. He estado en sitios peores, te lo aseguro.

—Si me permite, Leorio-sama, a Kurapika le hacía mucha ilusión pasar algo de tiempo con usted…

—¡Senritsu! —exclamó el Kuruta, ruborizándose intensamente.

—¿Eeh? ¿Es verdad eso, Kurapika? Así que tenías ganas de verme… —se burló Leorio, clavando un codo entre las costillas de su amigo.

—¡C-claro que no! ¡So-solo quería recuperar mi pendiente!

—Es mentira. Lo puedo asegurar —repuso la mujer, sonriendo gentilmente.

—Senritsu…

—Bueno, si no hay más remedio, creo que podré soportarte por una noche —concluyó Leorio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Kurapika no respondió, pero se hundió en el sillón y puso cara de enfurruñado. Aunque por dentro, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado.

Al llegar al hotel, no tuvieron que entretenerse con los botones para que les llevaran las maletas, ya que el único equipaje que llevaba Leorio era su habitual maletín de doctor. Fueron directamente a recepción y pidieron la cama supletoria y un duplicado de la tarjeta-llave. Luego subieron hasta la habitación donde se alojaba Kurapika y comprobaron que, como era de esperar, aún no había llegado la cama de Leorio.

—La representación no empezará hasta dentro de unas horas —le informó Kurapika—hasta entonces… ¿Te parece que te presente al resto? Y luego si quieres damos un paseo por el hotel y vemos las instalaciones.

Leorio estuvo conforme y se dirigieron a la suite de Neon. Allí Kurapika le presentó a su jefa, a Basho y a Linssen, los dos guardaespaldas restantes. Basho lo recibió con jovialidad, y al instante pareció que se llevarían bien. Linssen lo saludó únicamente con una inclinación. Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

En cuanto a Neon, la chica estaba muy entusiasmada eligiendo con sus sirvientas el vestido que se pondría por la noche, así que en cuanto lo vio, lo confundió con un nuevo guardaespaldas, y le preguntó cuándo le habían contratado. Kurapika le explicó que era el amigo del que le había hablado, y ella se disculpó y le deseó una buena estancia. Acto seguido volvió a centrarse en sus vestidos.

—Vaya, Kurapika —comentó Leorio al salir de la habitación— tu jefa es muy mona, se ve que eliges bien…

El rubio lo miró con dureza.

—Que sea mona o no no tiene nada que ver. La elegí por el mero hecho de ser coleccionista de partes humanas. Y… es idiota.

—Huh, esa es una afirmación muy seria viniendo de ti…

—Es la pura verdad. No sabes lo insensible que puede ser…

Llamaron a la puerta de Senritsu, contigua a la de Kurapika, para ver si quería acompañarlos a visitar las instalaciones del hotel, y ella accedió encantada. Visitaron la sala de juegos, la piscina, que se encontraba cerrada a esas horas, el spa, el bar, el restaurante, los jardines, las tiendas y el salón de actos.

—Hey, ¿os parece si echamos unas partidas al ping-pong? —preguntó Leorio, emocionado.

—A mí me apetece mucho —repuso Senritsu con su habitual calma.

—Pues… creo que yo paso. Quiero darme una ducha y relajarme un poco antes de la representación.

—Ah… de acuerdo. Yo tengo que ir a por mi bolso para recoger algo de dinero —comentó Senritsu— subimos a por él y te acompañamos.

Arriba, Leorio y Senritsu despidieron al rubio y se marcharon a la planta baja.

En cuanto se fueron, Kurapika suspiró. Le agradaba muchísimo estar con ellos, pero había sudado mucho en el aeropuerto, debido a sus ropas y al tumulto, y no veía la hora de darse una ducha.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se quitó la primera capa. Se pasó una mano por el cabello dorado. Le había crecido demasiado, tenía que empezar a pensar en cortárselo. Se quitó la ropa blanca de entrenamiento y los zapatos y se miró al espejo. Los músculos de su cuerpo se habían fortalecido gracias al duro entrenamiento en la finca de los Zaodelyck y a su entrenamiento con Nen. Debido a su complexión esbelta no los tenía muy pronunciados, pero podía levantar varias veces su peso con relativa facilidad.

Ahora venía la parte tediosa, cuando tenía que desenrollar las vendas de su pecho. Era una verdadera molestia tener que quitarlo y renovarlo cada vez que se bañaba, pero de lo contrario, todos los demás notarían que su pecho estaba anormalmente pronunciado para un hombre. Todo era más fácil hacía cinco años, cuando decidió que hacerse pasar por un chico era todo ventajas para hacer lo que se proponía. En esa época, su pecho aún no se había desarrollado, y su figura aún era la de una niña. Por suerte, en su Clan siempre usaban ropas holgadas, por lo que no tuvo problema para ocultar su cuerpo femenino.

No se miró al espejo cuando terminó de desenvolver las vendas. Nunca había sido coqueta, pero ahora ver lo que la naturaleza había hecho con su cuerpo la contrariaba. La última vez que había prestado atención a su anatomía lo había lamentado, porque le dolía pensar que estaba desperdiciando su juventud.

Convertirse en chico le había proporcionado muchas ventajas: podía viajar sin temor a que nadie pretendiera hacerle daño, la gente la tomaba en serio a la hora de luchar, y se evitaba que los pervertidos y los enamorados la molestasen. Sin embargo, también tenía sus inconvenientes. Aparte de que tuviera que ocultar su cuerpo detrás de unas ropas tan pesadas y calurosas, y tener que soportar un hedor asfixiante cada vez que entraba en un servicio de hombres público, había algunas cosas que nunca podría hacer si seguía haciéndose pasar por chico.

Hasta hacía pocos meses su única preocupación había sido obtener la Licencia de Cazador para poder vengar a su Clan, pero… ahora cada vez más sentía la necesidad de estar con "alguien". Al principio no se lo explicaba, llevaba la mitad de su vida sola, viviendo una vida sin depender de nadie más. Pero todo eso cambió el día que conoció a Gon. Ese chico, con su vitalidad natural y su alma noble y en ocasiones cabezota, tenía la facultad de hacerse querer por las personas a su alrededor.

De manera que, sin apenas saber cómo, había acabado acompañando al chaval. Y ahí fue cuando su vida se cruzó con otra persona que, de la misma forma que ella, se había visto atraído por la cálida personalidad del niño: Leorio. Y, aunque al principio no era más que una molestia y siempre le llevaba la contraria, se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien… muy, muy importante para ella.

Kurapika se apoyó en la repisa del lavabo. No podía entender por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él. Por qué con su mera presencia disipaba todos sus temores. Por qué todo parecía tan fácil a su lado. No entendía por qué se sentía segura junto a él si cuando estaban juntos siempre estaban peleando, no pasaban cinco minutos sin que lograran no alzar la voz. Pero, en su interior… debía admitir que le gustaba pelear con él. Porque significaba que le importaba lo que él pensara de ella. Porque no la rechazaba ni la ignoraba, sino que se ponía a su mismo nivel. Porque en el fondo ambos sabían que no lo decían en serio, sabían que su amistad era más fuerte que una simple pelea.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente y se atrevió a mirarse en el espejo. Sus senos no eran grandes, por suerte, pero tampoco muy pequeños. Le daba rabia admitirlo, pero su figura no se diferenciaba mucho a la de Neon. Una chica mona, según había dicho Leorio. _Sí, ya._

Lo peor no era que sabía que estaba celosa, lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él pero tampoco podía actuar en consecuencia. Porque, si le decía que sentía algo por él y le confesaba que realmente era una chica, toda su amistad se iría a la porra. Algo así no se le oculta a los amigos, ella lo sabía, y sin embargo…

Dio un gruñido de exasperación y se volvió para llenar la bañera. Llegó a la misma conclusión a la que llegaba todas las noches: no le daría más vueltas al asunto. Dejaría de buscar soluciones que jamás iba a encontrar. Se olvidaría de sus sentimientos por Leorio. Se centraría en lo que siempre había perseguido: exterminar a La Araña y reunir los ojos del Clan Kuruta. Hasta que no completara esos objetivos, todo lo demás era secundario y prorrogable.

Al meter un pie en la ducha se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado las lentillas de color y de que se había dejado la bolsa con el neceser encima de la cama. Era una tontería volver a ponerse la ropa de nuevo para salir solo dos segundos, más aún si no había nadie que pudiera verla en la habitación. Así que se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla larga y salió.

Y, justo en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y entró Leorio. Los dos se quedaron mirándose durante aproximadamente una fracción de segundo. Luego el corazón de Kurapika dio un doble salto mortal con pirueta y pareció que se le iba a salir del pecho. La chica gritó y dio un paso atrás para cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero el pie que había metido en la bañera aún estaba mojado y se resbaló.

Sin pensarlo, concentró su Nen en su espalda y cabeza para amortiguar la caída, pero antes de sentir el impacto… sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca y tirando de ella. Su cuerpo chocó contra algo blando y cálido. Ella supo lo que era antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Se encontró con la mirada de Leorio que, desde su metro noventa, la miraba en un estado de shock absoluto.

* * *

Así que, Leorio ha descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de Kurapika! ¿Qué pasará ahora? Sí, sé que soy muy malvada por cortarlo aquí, pero hay que mantener el suspense!

Diréis que es raro que publique una historia así si de hecho me gustan los yaois. Me explico: hace muchos años que conozco la serie, vi todos los capítulos del HunterXHunter noventero, y desde el principio estaba segura de que Kurapika resultaría ser una chica a la larga. No me gustaba el doblaje castellano así que la vi en japonés, y la voz de Kurapika en cualquier caso da mucho que pensar XD No es tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que en un primer momento Kurapika estaba pensado para ser una chica. Además, no solo está la voz, sino que su comportamiento, su personalidad, hasta su aspecto hacen pensar en un primer momento que se trata de una chica. De hecho, si no lo dijeran expresamente en el anime, estoy segura de que más de uno aún pensaría que se trata de una mujer, igual que pasa muchas veces con Senritsu, a la que se la confunde a menudo con un hombre. **Esto es solo una opinión, no me peguéis! XD **Llevo dias buscando alguna historia de romance hetero entre estos dos, pero no he encontrado casi nada, lo que me parece rarísimo. Así que... he decidido hacer una por mi cuenta :D

Como veis he intentado apegarme todo lo posible a la historia. Una de las razones por las que he elegido este contexto es porque, a partir de aquí, les perdemos la pista totalmente a estos dos hasta después del arco de las Hormigas Quimera. Podría haberlo hecho igualmente justo después de que recogieran a Killua, pero creo que la amistad de estos dos se consolida mucho más después del Genei Ryodan. ¿Creéis que están bien caracterizados los personajes? En algunos fanfics he visto que ponen a Kurapika super histérico y a Leorio idiotizado, pero yo no los veo así.

No sé cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero quiero esperar un tiempo para ver qué pensáis de la historia y para así poder cambiar cualquier error que se me haya escapado, así que posiblemente no suba el siguiente hasta que vea unos pocos comentarios.

No dudéis en decirme qué os ha parecido, preguntarme cosas y señalarme mis errores. También podéis proponerme cosas, aunque no sé si podré incluir todas vuestras propuestas ya que la historia ya la tengo casi terminada.

Sé que me enrollo como las persianas, así que os dejo hasta la próxima! :3 Que levanten la mano quienes echen de menos la caña de Gon y el monopatín de Killua! :D


	2. 2: Ojos escarlata X Una preciosa melodía

**Buenaaas! **Por fin está aquí el segundo capítulo! Ha sido un verdadero reto no subirlo hasta hoy, creo que soy la que más deseaba postearlo, y eso que ya sé qué pasa! XD

**Resumen: **Nos quedamos en la habitación de Kurapika y Leorio y acabábamos de descubrir (bueno, vosotros XD) que Kurapika es en realidad una chica. Para colmo de males, Leorio no tiene otra cosa que hacer que llegar en ese preciso momento y descubrirla... digamos que en paños menores XD ¿Qué pasará ahora? Aquí dejo mi segundo capítulo para que lo disfrutéis.

**Importante: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, ese gran mangaka al que todos amamos porque un día tuvo la genial idea de crear el maravilloso manga conocido como HunterXHunter :3

!Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo!

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 2: Ojos escarlata X Una preciosa melodía**

La chica se tapó el pecho con las dos manos. La toalla no se había desprendido, gracias al cielo, pero se había deslizado lo suficiente para hacer notar su pecho prominente. Kurapika se ruborizó intensamente mientras notaba cómo su corazón latía cada vez más y más deprisa. Y sabía demasiado bien lo que pasaba después de que le latiera con tanta fuerza.

El destello escarlata fue lo que sacó a Leorio del desconcierto. Aunque aún llevaba las lentillas, el cambio de color era tan llamativo y repentino que, a esa distancia, se podía apreciar por los bordes del iris. Era totalmente consciente de lo que significaba ese color cerca de Kurapika, y ahora, además, sabía que quien estaba en peligro era él.

Kurapika arremetió contra él y, a pesar de que Leorio puso todas su fuerzas en mantenerse de pie, logró derribarlo. Luego empezó a darle dolorosos puñetazos en la cara. Leorio sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Nunca habría pensado que él (ella… Kurapika) fuera tan fuerte. De haber sido una persona normal, ese arranque de furia ya lo habría dejado inconsciente. Aún así, no podría soportarlo mucho más tiempo, y ella (él… lo que fuera) no parecía dispuesta a parar todavía.

Entonces, por encima de los puñetazos y sollozos de la chica (…Kurapika), se escuchó una melodía que detuvo los golpes.

Kurapika la oyó y, repentinamente, fue capaz de calmarse. Dejó de verlo todo rojo, y vio lo que le había hecho al pobre Leorio. Su cara estaba prácticamente destrozada. Sus ojos estaban amoratados y sus mejillas ensangrentadas. La chica se miró los nudillos y vio que también tenían sangre. No sabía distinguir cuánta sangre era de él y cuánta de ella misma.

—Gracias, Senritsu —dijo, con un hilo de voz. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de llegar a aquello. Leorio no tenía culpa de nada, todo lo que estaba pasando era sólo culpa suya.

Alzó la mano derecha y materializó sus cadenas. Se concentró unos momentos en adquirir de nuevo sus ojos escarlatas, y luego levantó su pulgar derecho.

—Cadena Sagrada —pronunció para activar la habilidad.

Posó con cuidado la cruz en la frente de Leorio y dejó que el Nen hiciera su trabajo. En pocos segundos, el rostro del muchacho estuvo completamente restaurado.

Lo primero que vio Leorio cuando pudo enfocar la vista de nuevo fue a un ángel. Luego comprendió que sólo era la luz de la habitación, que quedaba justo detrás de la cabeza de Kurapika. Luego sus ojos se dirigieron irremediablemente a sus pechos. El arrebato de la chica había deslizado aún más la toalla, y ahora casi se los veía por completo. Eso, unido al hecho de que la tenía justo encima con sólo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo…

La chica notó cómo la miraba y se levantó de un salto, ajustándose la toalla muerta de vergüenza. Luego corrió hacia la puerta. Justo en la entrada, y sin volverse, musitó:

—Lo siento mucho, Leorio.

—Kurapika —dijo Senritsu, ofreciéndole la llave de su habitación.

La chica hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la habitación de la compositora.

Senritsu y Leorio se quedaron mirándose uno a la otra, ella desde la entrada y él desde el pasillo. Leorio se levantó y se secó el sudor de la frente: estaba tan sonrojado que había empezado a sudar. No había sangrado por la nariz de puro milagro, y fue realmente una suerte, ya que entonces Kurapika habría montado en cólera de nuevo.

—Senritsu-san… ¿tú lo sabías?

La mujer no dijo nada por unos segundos. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Es difícil ocultarme algo con mi maldición —repuso, con voz triste.

—¿Cómo… qué fue lo que te lo confirmó?

—Si te soy sincera, no fue fácil. De vista, es cierto que parece una chica, sobre todo por su rostro, pero sus ojos rudos y llenos de rabia y su actitud me despistaron. Inconscientemente, acepté que era un chico. Ella hablaba en masculino y sus latidos estaban tan cargados de odio que no podía percibir que estaba ocultando algo. Pero, pese a esto, los latidos de una chica son ligeramente diferentes a los de un chico.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Son más complicados de descifrar. Las mujeres tenemos miles de cosas en la cabeza, cosas que se entremezclan con nuestras emociones y sentimientos y que afectan por completo a los latidos. Los hombres, en cambio, sois un poco más lentos en enlazar pensamientos, pero en cambio vuestras emociones son más intensas. Más adelante seguía confirmando mi teoría: cuando le pregunté sobre su pasado me lo explicó, pero aún parecía que ocultaba algo. Algo que la avergonzaba y que no podía contarle a nadie. Algo muy personal.

—Podía ser que había matado a alguien.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No era el latido de alguien que oculta algo así. Cuando recuerdas una experiencia de ese calibre, tus recuerdos se mezclan por un instante con las emociones que sentías en ese momento. Una chispa de rabia, miedo, satisfacción y culpa. En sus latidos no oí nada de eso. Y luego… estaba lo tuyo.

Leorio levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo… lo mío? —Senritsu se quedó callada, indecisa— ¿Qué le pasa conmigo, Senritsu?

—No… no soy yo quien debe decírtelo.

—¡Senritsu! —Leorio avanzó hasta ella y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. Ella apartó la mirada, pero él la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara— ¿Qué significa lo mío, Senritsu?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero luego suspiró, rindiéndose.

—Tú ya lo sabes. Lo noto por tus latidos.

Leorio se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Lo sabía? No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Recordó el rostro de la chica (porque ahora lo tenía claro, era una chica) cuando la había agarrado del brazo. Su cara colorada, sus dientes apretados, sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos… Sus ojos transmitían un millón de emociones. Vergüenza. Miedo. Dolor. Inseguridad. Culpa. Pero…

¿Habría montado en cólera de esa forma de haber sido otra persona el que la hubiera descubierto? Tenía entendido que a los Kurutas se les ponían los ojos rojos cuando experimentaban una emoción que no podían controlar. Una emoción tan fuerte como el odio y la rabia que sentía por el Ryodan. Y esa emoción…

—Se le pusieron los ojos rojos por la vergüenza que sentía. Pero no lo habría sentido con tanta intensidad si yo no le importara tanto.

Senritsu asintió y lo miró a los ojos, con ternura.

—Cuando piensa en ti, cuando te tiene cerca… sus latidos son los más hermosos que he escuchado en mi vida. Le calmas y le aceleras el corazón a la vez. Su sonido es puro, dulce, inseguro y tan intenso que hay veces en las que me gustaría taparme los oídos, porque es demasiado apasionado. Pero, aún así… lo más doloroso es que, cuando estás con ella, tus latidos son muy, muy similares. Y es terrible. Y es precioso. Porque, cuando estáis juntos, vuestros corazones se armonizan y cantan una melodía tan hermosa y dolorosa que me gustaría seguir escuchando hasta morir de dolor. Una melodía que nunca nadie sería capaz de plasmar en un pentagrama.

Leorio apartó la mirada, ruborizado. Era cierto que se sentía atraído por Kurapika, eso era algo que lo tenía preocupado desde hacía meses. Porque, si a él le gustaban las mujeres (y sí, le gustaban mucho) y no le atraían los hombres (para nada), ¿por qué se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el chico? Y ahora ya lo entendía.

Era tan lógico que no le hacía justicia. Cómo la fría lógica podía explicar algo tan mágico y maravilloso como los sentimientos de un chico hacia una chica. Todo era a causa de las hormonas. Cuando estaba cerca de él, la chica irradiaba hormonas de forma inconsciente. No podía evitarlo, era tan involuntario como los latidos de su corazón. Si Kurapika hubiera sido chico, Leorio nunca se habría sentido afectado por las hormonas, porque los hombres emiten hormonas distintas a las de las mujeres, y siendo él hetero no las habría recibido. Pero ella era una chica, por lo que sus hormonas le afectaban, y mucho. Por eso le llamaba tanto la atención el Kuruta.

Pero, aún así… se sentía muy confuso. Era plenamente consciente de que el Kurapika que conocía y la Kurapika que acababa de conocer eran la misma persona. Era como un Kurapika mejorado, _muy_ mejorado. El "Kurapika definitivo". No podía evitar recordarla encima de él, semidesnuda, con su blanca y suave piel sobresaliendo de la toalla. Pero por eso mismo, a la vez eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Simplemente por el hecho de que uno era un chico y la otra, una chica. Su amistad se había basado en que eran los dos hombres, y por ahora, no podía concebir en sus recuerdos a una Kurapika chica.

Además, ¿dónde quedaba su amistad ahora? Acababa de descubrir que había sido engañado durante todo el tiempo que había estado con él. Creía entender sus razones, las entendía porque era capaz de empatizar fácilmente con las personas. Al principio Kurapika se mostraba reservado, pero más adelante empezó a abrirse a él y a los demás. Aún así, ¿cómo confesar algo tan personal y que podía cambiar tantas cosas? Probablemente él habría hecho lo mismo. Y, a pesar de todo…

A pesar de todo, aún se sentía engañado. Molesto con Kurapika por no haber sido capaz de confiar en él. Molesto consigo mismo, por no haber descubierto la verdad a pesar de los indicios. Molesto por estar molesto, pese a que entendía perfectamente los temores de la chica. Molesto por que fuera todo tan complicado, por no poder quedar tan amigos después de descubrir algo tan importante.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Senritsu ya se había ido. Y se sintió molesto por no haberle dado las gracias. Le había hecho comprender tantas cosas sobre su relación con Kurapika…

* * *

Bien, pues ahora Leorio está dudando entre perdonar o no a su amigo... amiga... lo-que-quiera-que-sea (no os preocupéis, yo también me lío constantemente) No seáis duros con él, al fin y al cabo es como si de repente a vuestro mejor amigo le salieran boobs y se os presentara en bikini a lo happy...

Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta en que este capítulo ha sido más corto que el anterior. La verdad es que solo podía cortarlo ahí, ya que ahora pasaremos a ver qué tal le va a Kurapika (UUUH, SPOILEER!) No os preocupéis, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, y el último será como un macrocapítulo, de hecho me odiaréis por haceros leer tanto XD

Bueno, como siempre (o como en el capítulo anterior) os pido que me digáis qué os ha parecido, si se está manteniendo interesante, si hay algún error (tanto ortográfico como en la historia, no os cortéis), si queréis preguntarme algo que no hayáis entendido del todo, si os parece que los personajes están mal definidos, CUALQUIER COSA.

A algunos de vosotros ya os lo dije, pero lo diré otra vez aquí: Mi intención es subir cada capítulo los martes, coincidiendo con el nuevo capítulo del anime (sí, bueno, hoy no lo he hecho así, ¡pero es que no podía esperar más!), de manera que el siguiente estará listo dentro de una semana.

¡Espero vuestros comentarios!... ¿En serio soy la única que echa de menos la caña de Gon y el monopatín de Killua?


	3. Capítulo 3: Dudas X Decisiones

**Hola a todos! **Por fin llegó el martes, esta vez he sabido contenerme y no lo he subido hasta la tarde! (sí, soy una campeona XD) Por favor, decidme que no soy la única emocionada, que me deprimo -.-"

**Resumen: **En el capítulo anterior, Kurapika perdió un poco los nervios y acabó pegándole una paliza al pobre Leorio, que no había hecho nada de nada XD Pero bueno, para ser justas, Leorio también tuvo su buena ración de fanservice (no se puede evitar, es Leorio al fin y al cabo, todos recordamos la prueba de la Torre jejeje). Más tarde, Senritsu se encarga de aclararle un poco (bastante) las cosas al doctor, pero él aún no está muy convencido. A todo esto, ¿Qué ha pasado con Kurapika? En este capítulo vamos a ver cómo lo está llevando ella.

**Importante: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, ese gran mangaka al que todos amamos porque un día tuvo la genial idea de crear el maravilloso manga conocido como HunterXHunter :3

!Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo!

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 3: Dudas X Decisiones**

Senritsu llamó a la puerta de su habitación. En sus manos llevaba toda la ropa que la Kuruta se había quitado, aunque no podía evitar que arrastrara un poco.

—Soy Senritsu —dijo, para que la chica se tranquilizara.

Después de unos instantes, Kurapika abrió la puerta. Aún llevaba puesta la toalla, y su piel estaba estremecida por el frío. Senritsu entró y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba sola.

Neon estaba con ella. La miraba con una mezcla de confusión y lástima. Kurapika avanzó hacia la cama, donde se sentó. La mujer le pasó su ropa por los hombros, y ella la miró con dulzura y sonrió tristemente. No se había molestado en secarse las lágrimas.

Kurapika se cubrió el rostro con las manos y siguió llorando. Senritsu prestó atención por un momento a los latidos de su corazón, pero deseó no haberlo hecho al momento. Sus latidos mezclaban tantas emociones contradictorias que no le extrañaba encontrársela de ese modo, en lugar de en su estado natural de calma. Miró a su jefa, intentando distraer sus finísimos oídos.

—Señorita. Disculpe mi indiscreción, pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí?

—La he visto correr a tu habitación y me ha parecido sospechosa. Cuando me he acercado, he visto que era ella.

—Y… ¿no se ha sorprendido?

—¿Sorprendido?

—De que fuera una chica.

Neon frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Yo sabía que era una chica. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Senritsu comprendió que la muchacha nunca se había planteado si era una chica o no. Se había regido por su aspecto externo. Cambiaba de guardaespaldas tantas veces que ya ni se molestaba en prestarles atención.

—¿Le ha contado por qué está así?

La peliazul negó con la cabeza. Senritsu calibró por un momento si contárselo o no. Su jefa podía ser muy insensible a veces, pero había demostrado que había gente que le importaba, como su sirvienta Elize. ¿Habría estado Neon allí, acompañando a Kurapika, si no le importara realmente? Sus latidos le decían que no. La chica no era una persona que se preocupara sobre lo que los demás dijeran. Hacía lo que se le antojaba y no se sentía culpable por ello. De manera que, si ella se encontraba allí ahora, era porque realmente le preocupaba Kurapika.

—Kurapika ha estado ocultando que era una chica —musitó finalmente la compositora, con suavidad— Por eso llevaba unas ropas tan holgadas.

—¿En serio? A mí nunca me ha parecido que hubiera ninguna duda.

—Porque… usted es demasiado lista. Pero para los demás siempre ha sido un muchacho. Y el caso es que el hombre que la acompañaba acaba de descubrir que es una chica de la peor forma posible… la ha visto en el baño.

—¿TE HA VISTO DESNUDA? —se escandalizó Neon, provocando un estremecimiento en la espalda de Kurapika.

—Casi desnuda —aclaró Senritsu— llevaba esa toalla.

—Madre mía… pero bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

—El problema es que ella está enamorada de ese hombre…

Kurapika alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los de Senritsu.

—¿Lo sabías? —mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que era la pregunta. Claro que lo sabía. Era capaz de oír e interpretar un solo latido de entre miles de personas a un kilómetro y medio de donde se encontraba.

Aún así, la mujer asintió con su habitual amabilidad.

—Y… supongo que también sabías lo mío… ¿verdad?

Senritsu ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Siento no habértelo dicho. Quería respetar tu intimidad.

La chica negó con la cabeza y hundió de nuevo el rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —dijo, entre sollozos.

Senritsu posó una mano sobre su cabeza, intentando calmarla.

—Él lo entiende, Kurapika. Sabe por todo lo que estás pasando, comprende que no pudieras decirle nada. Simplemente dale tiempo.

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca… nunca me perdonará. Y, aunque lo hiciera, nada sería lo mismo. Nunca podremos restablecer nuestra amistad.

—Leorio-sama te aprecia muchísimo. No va a dejar que algo así estropee vuestra relación. Además, ya no tienes impedimentos para hablarle sobre tus sentimientos.

—¡Claro que sí! Él todavía piensa en mí como en un chico. Seguramente me rechazaría asqueado.

Senritsu dejó escapar una risita avergonzada.

—¿Después de haberte tirado sobre él con una toalla como única prenda? Créeme que no.

—¿CÓMOOO? ¿Te has tirado sobre él?

—No me he tirado… me he resbalado —Kurapika miró a Senritsu con ojos significativos. La mujer entendió el mensaje. No quería hablar de sus ojos escarlata delante de Neon—. Y resulta que él estaba en medio.

—Ah, ya… esas cosas pasan. En las películas y los animes, creo. Como resbalarse con una cáscara de plátano… —repuso Neon, no muy convencida.

—Si me permites que te diga, Kurapika, creo que deberías decirle cómo te sientes. No tienes por qué temer nada.

—Dejando a un lado que aún me vea como un chico o no, nuestros objetivos son absolutamente incompatibles. Para empezar, —puso especial cuidado en elegir sus palabras, Neon no podía saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones— yo soy un cazador… una cazadora de listas negras, mientras que él quiere ser doctor. ¡Yo voy por ahí matando gente mientras él las salva!

—Pero los dos actuáis por el bien de la gente inocente.

—Además, él está estudiando muy duramente para convertirse en doctor. Pronto ingresará en la Universidad y no tendrá tiempo que perder. No le puedo pedir que abandone su sueño para estar junto a mí. Por otro lado, en estos momentos no puedo abandonar este trabajo. Somos muy pocos guardaespaldas y no puedo dejar que la señorita corra peligro alguno.

En realidad era una verdad a medias: no podía dejar ese trabajo porque era el mejor modo que tenía por ahora para acceder al mercado de partes humanas y conocer a los contactos de Neon dentro de ese ámbito. La seguridad de Neon… no era precisamente una de sus preocupaciones, sino más bien un medio para garantizarse la confianza de su jefe. Aunque algo le decía que las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto. En cuanto su jefe perdiera toda su fortuna debido a la disfunción que había sufrido Neon, la Familia Nostrade no le sería de ninguna utilidad.

—Pero… podríais mantener una relación a distancia —comentó Neon.

—Eso solo nos haría más mal que bien. Estaríamos todo el rato pensando en el otro y ninguno podríamos concentrarnos en nuestros objetivos.

—Perdona pero… ¿no estáis ya constantemente pensando en el otro? —repuso Senritsu— Cuando estuvimos juntos siempre estabas mirándole cuando él no te veía. Y cuando no estamos con él, a menudo te veo mirando tu móvil, y el latido de tu corazón es similar a cuando estás con él. Estoy casi segura de que, en esos momentos, estás mirando alguna foto de él.

Kurapika la miró con la cara ruborizada al máximo.

—Senritsu… a veces tu don es realmente inconveniente, ¿lo sabías?

—Soy la persona más consciente de eso. De hecho no lo considero un don, sino una maldición controlada.

Neon aún mostraba esa cara de confusión.

—Lo que no entiendo es, ¿cómo te puede gustar un hombre así? Es decir, debe de tener más de treinta, ¿no?

Al oír esto, Kurapika no pudo evitar reírse.

—Realmente lo parece, ¿verdad? Pero —sonrió para sus adentros, imaginándose la reacción de Neon antes sus siguientes palabras— lo cierto es que solo tiene dieciocho.

La reacción de la chica fue tal y como ella había imaginado. Su cara era un poema. Puso una expresión tan similar a la de Leorio cuando descubrió que era una chica que Kurapika no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir riendo a carcajadas. Era realmente un alivio ser capaz de reír después del mal trago que había sufrido.

—E-estás… bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No, es la pura verdad —Kurapika negó con la cabeza— Es solo un año más mayor que yo. La razón por la que parece tan mayor es un misterio incluso para mí.

—¡Pe-pe-pero si yo soy más mayor que él! ¡No puede ser que ese tío viejo y feo sea más joven que yo!

—¿Te parece feo? —se extrañó Kurapika.

—Bueno, tampoco le he prestado mucha atención, pero no me ha parecido especialmente atractivo.

—¿No? No sé, a mi no me parece feo…

—¿En serio? Pues será que lo tienes idealizado…

—No… no sé. Nunca he pensado que fuera feo. Tiene una cara agradable.

—Kurapika… ¿te gustan los maduritos? —se burló Neon, sonriendo con ojos pícaros.

Ella se ruborizó, pensando la respuesta. En realidad no sabía qué contestar. Nunca antes había estado enamorada de otra persona. Tampoco se ponía a pensar si le gustaba o no un tipo de persona en particular.

—A mí simplemente… me gusta Leorio. Nunca me ha atraído especialmente otra persona.

Neon sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres muy inocente, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Inocente? —Kurapika apartó la mirada, azorada— no me considero inocente.

—Conservas la inocencia del primer amor. Tu inseguridad, tus temores, tu amor incondicional… ¡Es todo tan dulce!

Senritsu asintió y la miró de la misma forma que Neon.

—Tu corazón es puro y, en cierto sentido, ingenuo. No tienes malas intenciones. A pesar de que eres una Cazadora de listas negras, tus causas son nobles. Cuando piensas en Leorio, tu corazón se acelera y se tranquiliza al mismo tiempo. Y suspiras constantemente.

—Además —Neon sonrió de forma pícara— si no me equivoco, aún no has estado con nadie a solas…

Kurapika se puso tan colorada que tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—¡Por favor, parad de una vez!

La mujer y Neon se rieron y la abrazaron cariñosamente.

—¿Ves? ¡Eres demasiado adorable!

—Bueno, ¿y usted cómo puede estar tan tranquila con respecto a este tema, señorita Neon? —contraatacó Kurapika.

—Pues… digamos que ha habido muchos guardaespaldas en mi vida… —insinuó la peliazul, sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta. Senritsu fue a abrir, y desde la entrada se escuchó la voz de Leorio. Kurapika se estremeció. Desde donde estaba sentada era imposible que Leorio la viera, pero aún así se colocó mejor su ropa encima de los hombros.

En la entrada, Leorio miraba a Senritsu con una expresión un tanto sombría.

—¿Está bien Kurapika, Senritsu?

Ella asintió y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

—Está mucho mejor. Hemos conseguido animarla, no te preocupes.

—Me alegro —dijo él, con un suspiro de alivio— ¿Puedes decirle… que la esperaré en el restaurante a las diez?

—Eso… eso ha sido rápido, Leorio-sama.

Él miró al suelo, algo azorado.

—He estado dándole vueltas todo el rato. Al principio estaba enfadado, pero… necesito perdonarla. Porque ella no tiene la culpa de todo lo que le ha pasado, de todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que soportar. Soy consciente de que no puedo entender ni la mitad de todo ese sufrimiento, pero también sé que no quiero ser una causa más del mismo.

No, no quería añadir más dolor a su vida. Ya tenía demasiado. Lo que de verdad quería… era ser el bálsamo que suavizase sus heridas. Estar ahí cuando sus recuerdos se hicieran demasiado dolorosos. Si tan solo pudiera compartir su dolor, si tan solo pudiera ser parte de su vida… con eso estaría feliz.

Senritsu lo miraba con una mezcla de dulzura y agradecimiento.

—Se nota que tienes madera de doctor.

Él sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado.

Cuando Senritsu volvió al lado de las chicas, ambas la miraban, expectantes.

—Leorio-sama te espera para cenar a las diez.

Neon dirigió rápidamente su mirada sonriente hacia la rubia, que la miró de reojo y empezó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no, no —repitió una y otra vez— no puedo hacerlo, ¿no habéis escuchado nada de lo que acabo de decir?

—Respóndeme sinceramente —le pidió Neon, sonriendo con ojos emocionados—. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

¿Que si estaba enamorada de Leorio? ¿De un hombre que pasó el examen de Cazador de pura suerte, que sacrificó cincuenta horas en la Torre de la Prueba para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, que se enfadaba con tal facilidad que, en su primer encuentro, casi se acababan matando entre ellos? ¿Un hombre cuyo objetivo en la vida era acumular suficiente dinero para hacer feliz a personas que ni conocía, que, sin dudarlo un instante, sacrificaba días y semanas de estudio para ayudar a sus amigos, que tenía la mirada más amable que había visto nunca? Sí, estaba enamorada de él. No sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, no sabía por qué había pasado. El caso era que lo estaba. Y mucho.

—Sí. Lo estoy.

Neon sonrió con ternura.

—Entonces vamos a mi habitación. Tenemos que prepararte.

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el capítulo de esta semana. UHH, Kurapika y Leorio tienen una citaaa, UHHH! a ver qué tal les va, esperemos que Kurapika no pierda mucho los nervios de nuevo, ¿verdad? En serio, me dolió escribir la paliza que le metió al pobre jajaja.

Supongo que estaréis un tanto pasmados por la intervención de Neon en todo esto, al principio yo también lo estaba, y más de una vez he pensado en cambiar toda la historia para no tener que usarla, pero realmente necesito que esté ella para poder seguir la historia tal y como quiero que continúe. Confieso que yo antes la odiaba, es decir, ¿cómo pudo hacer que Kurapika pujara por los ojos de su gente en la subasta? (bueno, eran la copia de Kortopi, pero él no lo sabía) Pero pensándolo bien, no sé, la verdad es que quiero creer un poco en ella. Al fin y al cabo, citando a Ortega y Gasset "yo soy yo y mis circunstancias"; quiero creer que la actitud de Neon, su indiferencia y comportamiento es en parte culpa de su forma de vida. Al fin y al cabo, es una niña mimada, está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere. Y, sin embargo, recuerdo que me impactó mucho cuando, al ver a Elize llorando por haber perdido a Squala, aceptó irse sin acudir a la subasta. Así he intentado reflejarla en el relato. Creo que ahora la comprendo un poco mejor, ¿vosotros no?

Hay algo con respecto a Neon que quizá os haya resultado raro: en la Hunterpedia, se afirma que tiene 16 años, mientras que en mi fanfic ella misma dice tener 19 años. Esto es porque, cuando hice esta parte de la historia, recordé que en la saga del Genei Ryodan se dice que tiene en torno a 18 o 19 años (podéis comprobarlo si queréis, no recuerdo le capítulo exacto, pero creo que es cuando se escapa y su padre avisa a las autoridades para que la busquen) Estuve a punto de cambiarlo porque no me gusta que haya incongruencias en mis historias, pero me encanta su reacción cuando descubre que Leorio tiene 18 años XDD Además, quieras que no, lo que ahora necesita Kurapika es a alguien con más experiencia en temas de citas, y Senritsu lleva demasiado tiempo con la maldición como para que le sirva realmente :(

Aparte de eso, como siempre os digo espero vuestros comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay personas que están siguiendo esta historia. Comentad de todo, desde contarme qué os ha gustado más de la historia hasta ahora hasta resaltar cualquier fallo o incongruencia que haya.

¡Muchas gracias por animarme a continuar y por seguir leyendo los nuevos capítulos, y doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores! ¡Hasta el martes que viene!


	4. Cap 4: Una mesa para dos X ¿Kurapika?

**¡Buenas tardes!** Llevo desde ayer super emocionada, definitivamente el martes se ha convertido en mi día favorito, incluso más que el fin de semana!

**Resumen:** En el capítulo 3, Kurapika descubre una faceta de Neon que jamás habría creído posible, vimos un poco las cosas desde el punto de vista de Senritsu yentre las dos consiguen hacer que Kurapika se relaje un tanto y que incluso vuelva a sonreír. Por otro lado, durante ese rato Leorio se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, y al final decidió darle una oportunidad a Kurapika. En este capítulo los dos se reencuentran después del incidente en el baño, ¿realmente pueden salir las cosas bien?

**Importante: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, ese gran mangaka al que todos amamos porque un día tuvo la genial idea de crear el maravilloso manga conocido como HunterXHunter :3

!Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo!

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 4: Una mesa para dos X ¿Kurapika?**

Leorio miraba su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las diez menos un minuto. Miró hacia las escaleras, el único lugar de acceso al restaurante. No había organizado todo aquello para una cita, como podría parecer en un principio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de ver a su amigo como una chica. No, aquella cena era un experimento para ver cómo llevaba la nueva faceta de Kurapika, si conseguía aceptarla realmente. Estaba lleno de buena voluntad, como le había dicho a Senritsu, no quería ser un problema añadido para Kurapika, no quería aumentar su sufrimiento. No quería dejar de ser su amigo, ni siquiera aunque le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante. Pero aunque se veía capaz de aceptar a la nueva Kurapika, lo cierto era que estaba muy, muy nervioso. En ese momento, su mente era una marabunta de dudas. ¿Aparecería realmente? ¿Qué pasaría si no aparecía? ¿Y si sí aparecía? ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Podía realmente esa cena salir bien? Aún estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza cuando apareció.

Al principio no la reconoció. Solamente cuando llegó al rellano y se dirigió hacia él se dio cuenta de que era Kurapika. Una Kurapika irreconocible. Esa no era el Kurapika que había conocido siempre, pero tampoco la Kurapika que le había dado una paliza un rato antes.

Para empezar, la chica tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas que le daban un aspecto inocente, pese a que él bien sabía lo terriblemente temperamental que podía llegar a ser. Se había maquillado los ojos, resaltando sus pestañas con rímel. Se había pintado los labios. Pero lo que más lo impactó fue la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Estaba acostumbrado a verla con unos trajes siempre holgados, que solo se quitaba cuando iba a pelear. Pero ahora la ropa que llevaba era diferente y similar al mismo tiempo. Similar porque parecían las prendas que una mujer Kuruta llevaría. De color verde azulado, tenía esos bordes y símbolos dorados característicos de las prendas de Kurapika. El cuello alto tampoco podía faltar. Diferente porque era un vestido de una sola pieza, un vestido femenino que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo. El vestido le llegaba hasta más abajo de la rodilla y no tenía mangas. La chica llevaba el cuello abierto, mostrando una pequeña parte de piel. Todo el conjunto habría parecido bastante recatado de no ser por cómo se ajustaba a su cuerpo y por dos rajas laterales que recorrían todo el vuelo del vestido, desde la mitad del muslo hasta el borde, atravesando la falda.

—¡Whoa! —exclamó Leorio, yendo a su encuentro— ¡Estás…! ¡Estás increíble!

—Me… siento extraña —musitó ella, apartando la mirada.

—¡Qué va! —Leorio negó con la cabeza fervientemente— ¡estás preci…! pre… ¿preparada?

Leorio disimuló sus torpes palabras con un ademán que señalaba el restaurante.

—Claro —respondió ella, escondiendo su sonrisa. Avanzó hacia el restaurante y Leorio la siguió.

Ambos se sentían extrañísimos. Kurapika no sabía adónde mirar. Se sentía completamente desnuda, esa situación no se diferenciaba mucho de la de unas horas antes, en el baño. Estaba mostrando delante de cientos de personas que era una mujer, algo que se había esforzado en ocultar gran parte de su vida. No era fácil volver a ser chica. Y menos aún en presencia de Leorio. Dijera lo que dijera él, seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberle ocultado la verdad. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era que no tenía ni idea de qué podía pensar Leorio de todo aquello. Verla de repente tan cambiada, con ropa femenina, el cabello recogido ¡y maquillada!

Leorio, por su parte, estaba teniendo sus propios problemas. Se debatía consigo mismo, recordándose una y otra vez que seguía siendo su amigo Kurapika mientras no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la abertura de su falda, buscando sus suaves y claros muslos. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así, si hacía tan solo unas horas que estaba seguro de que Kurapika era un hombre? ¿Por qué Kurapika había tenido la genial idea de usar un vestido así? ¿Y dónde lo escondía? ¿No se suponía que era un chico? ¿Por qué llevaba ropa de chica? Estaba tan concentrado en controlar su mirada que no volvió a la realidad hasta que Kurapika se dio la vuelta, lo miró y le preguntó que dónde se sentaban.

—¿Eh? Ah, he reservado una mesa más adelante.

Leorio señaló una mesa del fondo, al lado de un gran ventanal desde donde se podían ver los jardines del hotel y la noche, ya cerrada. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y un camarero llegó para atenderles. Cuando se fue, ambos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Esto… tiene que resultarte realmente chocante… —comentó Kurapika.

—Bueno… la verdad es que sí —Leorio sonrió— no sabía que tuvieras un vestido, esperaba que vinieras con tu traje de siempre.

—Esa era la intención… —Kurapika puso cara de disgusto, la cara de disgusto a la que Leorio estaba acostumbrado. Hasta entonces la chica había sonreído cortésmente, algo que no le pegaba nada a Kurapika, pero ahora por fin veía algo de su antiguo amigo— este vestido no es mío, es de Neon.

—Neon… ¿tu jefa?

—Exacto, Neon Nostrade.

—¿La… idiota?

Kurapika se removió en el asiento.

—Bueno… no es tan insensible como yo creía. Me vio entrar en la habitación de Senritsu y estuvo conmigo hasta que ella vino. Y… le conté lo que había pasado.

—¿Le contaste…? ¡Pero qué pasa con la parte de…!

—Mentí sobre la parte de los ojos escarlata, por supuesto. El caso es que, después de conocer toda la historia, se ofreció a ayudarme con esta cena… y aquí estoy.

—¿No es un poco raro que tuviera un vestido de mujer del Clan Kuruta?

—¡Esto no es un vestido de mi Clan!

—¿Qué? Pero si está muy claro, incluso tiene esos extraños símbolos…

—Intenta parecer un vestido Kuruta, pero es solo una imitación.

Leorio la miró sin decir nada, con cara de estar esperando una explicación. Kurapika suspiró y sonrió levemente. Al menos ya tenían algo de qué hablar.

—Después de que mi Clan pereciera, empezó a ponerse de moda este tipo de vestimentas. La desaparición de una tribu entera, tan especial por la peculiaridad de nuestros ojos, no pasó inadvertida. Tuviste que enterarte de algún modo —Leorio asintió, sin querer interrumpirla— Así que un tiempo después, a algún diseñador oportunista se le ocurrió utilizar nuestros diseños. Pero claro, solo eran una imitación, adaptada al gusto de los compradores occidentales. Para los chicos se alargaron los chalecos y las faldas se convirtieron en pantalones muy anchos y holgados, y las prendas de chicas dejaron de ser holgadas y se ajustaron al cuerpo. Los símbolos se pusieron totalmente al azar, porque no sabían qué significaban en mi idioma. Este vestido lleva el mismo símbolo que el traje que utilicé en el Examen de Cazador, pero es bastante desacertado para un vestido de chica. Significa "coraje".

—Entones, ¿las mujeres de tu Clan no llevaban vestidos como ése?

Kurapika sonrió, escéptica.

—Si estuvieran vivos y me vieran con un vestido así, me arrestarían por exhibicionismo. Ni siquiera las prostitutas llevaban vestidos tan sugerentes…

—¿En serio? Pero si tampoco es que enseñe nada…

—¡Claro que enseña, para empezar se ajusta demasiado al cuerpo, y deja las piernas prácticamente al descubierto!

Un camarero interrumpió su conversación para servirles la cena. A Kurapika le pareció que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que se sentaron a la mesa, por lo que, o bien el servicio del restaurante era realmente eficiente, o bien había perdido la noción del tiempo con Leorio.

—Bueno… entonces si estabas más cómoda con tu ropa de siempre, ¿por qué te has puesto ésa? —preguntó Leorio, una vez que el camarero se hubo ido.

—Porque Neon es tan cabezota como Gon… —repuso Kurapika con voz malhumorada y frunciendo el ceño, cosa que hizo sonreír a Leorio— Se empeñó en que tenía que venir a la cena con uno de sus vestidos y se pone insoportable cuando le dicen que no. Así que al final accedí a ver sus vestidos y elegir uno. Por supuesto, no me dejó ni siquiera ver sus vestidos más nuevos, pero tiene un repertorio impresionante.

—Y te encontraste ese vestido…

—Neon es de estas personas que nunca tiran nada "por si acaso", así que después de un rato vi éste. Nunca habría considerado ponérmelo si no hubiera tenido que escoger cualquier otro. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de ser demasiado sugerente para mi Clan, es uno de los más tapados que tiene.

—La verdad es que… te queda muy bien —dejó caer Leorio— me has dejado totalmente impresionado, ¡al principio no te reconocía con ese vestido, el pelo recogido y el maquillaje!

Kurapika desvió la mirada, azorada. _Por no hablar del sujetador_, pensó, pero obviamente no pensaba decírselo.

—Sabía que te iba a parecer extraño, pero es que esas dos…

—Hey, no he dicho que estuvieras rara, solo que me has asombrado…

—…Aún así, quería que supieras que todo esto no ha sido cosa mía, y dejarte claro, por si hay alguna duda, que no quiero seducirte ni nada parecido…

—…¿Ah, no? —soltó él, con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —exclamó ella, ruborizándose— …perdón.

—¿Perdón? Ese vestido debe de hacerte más amable, Kurapika…

Kurapika parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre desde que había descubierto que era una chica. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero luego comprendió sus palabras anteriores.

—¿Y eso por qué? Soy huérfana, pero conservo mis modales…

—Sí, pero también tu arrogancia. Jamás he oído a Kurapika pedir perdón, así que ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con ella?

—¡Solo estoy intentando ser más femenina, una chica no anda por ahí insultando a la gente!

Leorio reprimió una carcajada.

—¿No has conocido a muchas chicas en tu vida, verdad?

—¡Me refería a una chica femenina, estú…! —Kurapika se calló y apartó la mirada. Leorio se rió burlonamente y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta.

—Femenina, ¿eh? —Leorio se apoyó en la palma de su mano— ¿te consideras una chica femenina?

—Pues… —ella lo miró, sonrojándose— no lo sé. Hasta hace poco no me consideraba una chica, así que aún no sé si soy femenina o no…

Leorio sonrió. Era extrañamente adorable, de una forma torpe y vergonzosa.

—Ya te digo yo que no eres femenina. Eres algo remilgada, como todas las chicas, pero llevas demasiado tiempo siendo chico para cambiar ahora. Eres la inteligente y fría del grupo que se enfada por cualquier cosa, ¡el elemento tsundere!

Ella lo miró, indignada.

—¿Ahora soy un personaje de manga?

—Hey, no te preocupes —Leorio levantó un pulgar hacia arriba, guiñándole un ojo— me gustan las tsunderes.

Kurapika se ruborizó tanto que pareció que le iba a estallar la cabeza, y empezó a pegarle patadas a Leorio por debajo de la mesa.

—¡AAAH! ¿Crees que con esto conseguirás que me crea que no eres tsundere?

—¡Me da igual! ¡Si yo soy la tsundere, tú eres el torpe del grupo que nunca se resfría!

—¿Me estás llamando estúpido?

—¡SÍ, te estoy llamando estúpido, ¿algún problema?!

—Señores… —los interrumpió una voz tensa.

De repente recordaron dónde estaban. Todo el mundo de su alrededor los miraba con cara de mosqueo, y el camarero que les había hablado tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Los dos tragaron saliva y se apresuraron a disculparse.

Cuando el camarero se marchó, Kurapika y Leorio se miraron. Leorio fue quien sonrió primero, y esto hizo que Kurapika sonriera también. A los pocos segundos ninguno podía aguantar la risa.

—¿Es que no podemos dejar de pelear ni aunque yo sea una chica?

—No sé, ¿tú puedes?

—¿Contigo cerca? Imposible…

Ambos siguieron riéndose hasta después de un rato. Los dos se sentían terriblemente aliviados, no por haber terminado la pelea, sino por haberla empezado. Era una señal de que, en el fondo, nada había cambiado. Leorio había perdonado a Kurapika, y ella ya no se sentía tan culpable como para tragarse su orgullo (inmenso orgullo) y no gritarle. Además, Leorio se sentía incómodo con una Kurapika tan cortés. No quería que fingiera ser quien no era solo porque mostrara su verdadero yo. Era algo tremendamente contradictorio, aunque extrañamente comprensible. Pero ahora parecía haberlo superado. A partir de entonces, todo sería más fácil.

Siguieron hablando sobre otros temas mientras terminaban la comida. Leorio le habló del pueblo donde había nacido, un pueblo costero sin demasiado poder adquisitivo, pero muy bonito y pintoresco. Kurapika también rescató los recuerdos que tenía de su tribu para enseñarle cómo había sido la vida allí, sus costumbres, sus creencias… hasta que al final dejó de hablar, y en su expresión, hacía un momento sonriente y emocionada, se instaló una sombra de dolor.

Leorio se dio cuenta al instante, y le agarró con suavidad la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa. Ella lo miró, agradecida.

—¿Te apetece que salgamos a la terraza?

Ella lo miró unos segundos a los ojos antes de responder.

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces voy a pedir la cuenta.

—¿Cuánto es?

—Es gratis.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No tengo más que abrir la carta y mirar el precio, ¿sabes?

—Tengo el derecho totalmente legal de invitarte a ésta, ya que tú me has pagado el dirigible y el hotel.

Eso Kurapika no pudo discutirlo. Mientras Leorio pagaba en la barra, Kurapika se levantó y se dirigió a una mesa algo alejada de allí. Leorio la vio hablar con alguien que llevaba unas gafas de sol y un gorro. Luego regresó con él.

—He hablado con Neon. Me ha dicho que no tengo por qué ir a la representación, así que…

—Espera, ¿Ésa era Neon?

Kurapika hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Lleva espiándonos desde hace un rato. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se molesta en buscarse un disfraz menos sospechoso…

Leorio se guardó para sí el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de que los estaban espiando. Salieron por la puerta que daba a la terraza, la luz de la luna los iluminó tenuemente al apoyarse en las barandillas.

El muchacho la miró de reojo, sin saber qué decir. De repente recordó algo y metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Oye, aún no te he dado esto —Leorio le enseñó el pendiente a Kurapika. Kurapika parpadeó, sintiéndose idiota. Leorio se rió por su expresión y ella sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado— podrías habérmelo recordado, no debería darte vergüenza pedírmelo, para eso he venido.

Ella no contestó. No era que no se lo hubiera pedido por vergüenza… era que ni siquiera se había acordado del pendiente hasta que él se lo dijo. Había estado mucho más emocionada por ver a Leorio que por tener de vuelta su pendiente.

Él se inclinó, acercando mucho su rostro al de ella. Ella se sonrojó y se echó hacia atrás.

—¡No te muevas, no voy a saber dónde está el agujero! —la regañó él. Le apartó el pelo de la oreja izquierda y, con cuidado, le colocó el pendiente en su sitio. Luego se apartó de ella y miró al cielo, con una sonrisa plácida.

Ella dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. Se sentía ridícula por haberse puesto nerviosa por algo tan tonto. Miró a Leorio de reojo, aún sonrojada. ¿Era consciente del efecto que producía en ella? Cuando se acercó creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y por un momento había temido que sus ojos se volvieran escarlata involuntariamente. Kurapika siguió con los ojos clavados en el muchacho, admirando su perfil. ¿Cómo podía decir Neon que él era feo? Evidentemente no era el hombre más guapo, pero… a ella le resultaba muy atractivo.

De pronto Leorio miró en su dirección, sobresaltando a Kurapika. Ella se apresuró a mirar hacia otro lado, totalmente ruborizada.

—Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no vamos al jardín? —propuso él, ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella lo miró, indecisa. Estaba muy tranquilo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. A lo mejor no era realmente consciente. A lo mejor aún la consideraba sólo su amiga. A lo mejor no sentía nada por ella, a pesar de los halagos. A decir verdad, no había demostrado en ningún momento un interés especial por ella. No lo había visto ruborizarse ni una vez, y en cambio ella…

Finalmente, tomó su mano y avanzaron juntos, recorriendo la terraza. Luego bajaron unas escalerillas y sus pies pisaron la tierra. Había un camino de tierra compacta que se dividía en varios senderos a través del césped y los setos de flores. A ambos lados del camino había varios bancos de metal ennegrecido, algunos de ellos ocupados por parejas que buscaban algo de intimidad.

_Esto es malo_, pensó Leorio. No negaba que ahora Kurapika le atraía muchísimo, pero no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada del por qué estaban allí. Había aceptado que era una chica, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para verla como mujer. La miró de reojo y vio que estaba ruborizada.

El muchacho tiró de ella y salieron del camino grande, siguiendo uno de los senderos para salir de allí. Después de un rato avanzando por él se encontraron con varias pérgolas en forma de arco que sujetaban enredaderas de flores muy tupidas, formando un pasillo que seguía hacia adelante y se perdía en la oscuridad.

Los dos miraron a un cartel, iluminado por un pequeño farolillo que informaba: LABERINTO GRAND GRANTIS. ABSTENERSE QUIENES NO SEPAN ORIENTARSE

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Te atreves a entrar? —Le preguntó el muchacho a Kurapika.

Ella le sonrió, divertida, y echó a correr por el pasillo. Leorio se rió con una carcajada y la siguió.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Pues parece que al fin y al cabo sí que se están llevando bien ^^ Perdón por lo de tsundere, pero tenía que ponerlo por algún sitio, siempre me ha parecido que es muy, muy tsundere, ¿no?

¿Qué os ha parecido el vestido? Si os fijáis es el mismo vestido que lleva puesto Kurapika en la imagen (hecha por mí, dicho sea de paso XD). Está un poco borrosa, pero si queréis el dibujo original puedo mandarlo. No me gustaba la idea de que Kurapika se pusiera un vestido cualquiera, personalmente me encantan los diseños de los trajes Kuruta, de modo que a base de pensar llegué a esa conclusión XD.

Por otro lado, realmente me encanta escribir peleas tontas de enamorados jajaja Esta vez ha sido Leorio quien ha llevado la voz cantante, pero las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si Kurapika no se viera a sí misma tan vulnerable. ¿Os gusta esta nueva faceta de Kurapika?

Bueno, pues ya se han reconciliado, ¿qué pasará? ¡El momento que todos estamos esperando se está acercando a pasos agigantados! ;)

¡Nos vemos el martes que viene!


	5. C 5: Estrellas X Euforia X Yo también

**¡Hey, cómo vais! **Yo llevo desde ayer con gripe -.-" pero ya me encuentro mejor, y no iba a dejar que me afectara para subir el capítulo de hoy! (y por supuesto, para ver el nuevo de HunterXHunter, eso ni de broma XD)

**Resumen:** En el capítulo anterior, Kurapika y Leorio tuvieron su cit... ejeeem, "cena" en el restaurante, y aunque las cosas al principio estuvieron algo tensas, con esa inolvidable tensión sexual cuando Kurapika apareció con su vestidito super kawaii... (obviamente Leorio no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad y lo vimos babear como un viejo pervertido XD) o cuando Leorio casi arruina toda la velada diciéndole que no es nada femenina y que en cambio da totalmente con el perfil de tsundere... al final está claro que estos dos están tan cómodos el uno con el otro que incluso disfrutan al discutir. Finalmente, Leorio pudo devolverle el pendiente Kuruta (que por cierto, casi me olvido de él, se nota que era la excusa XD), y los dejamos justo a la entrada de un laberinto en el jardín del hotel. Esta historia está a punto de llegar a su clímax, señoras y señores! Solo seguid leyendo...

**Importante: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, ese gran mangaka al que todos amamos porque un día tuvo la genial idea de crear el maravilloso manga conocido como HunterXHunter :3

**URGENTEEE!:** Hay una chica, **Scarlet**, que me ha pedido que le mande el dibujo que hice de Kurapika y Leorio, el problema es que no puedo responerle! No estoy segura, pero creo que es porque no está siguiendo la historia, por lo que, aunque veo sus reviews, no puedo mandarle privados. ¿Sabéis qué es lo que pasa?

!Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo!

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 5: Estrellas X Euforia X "yo también..."**

La chica tenía los brazos abiertos mientras corría, y sus dedos rozaban de vez en cuando los pétalos de las flores que los rodeaban. Justo cuando la espesura fue tal que no pudieron seguir avanzando, vieron una luz tenue más adelante. Siguieron corriendo hacia ella hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en el exterior.

Ante sí tenían un seto enorme que les cortaba el paso, y a sus lados, dos direcciones que tomar. Kurapika dio un paso hacia la derecha, pero Leorio la detuvo.

—Espera, vayamos por la izquierda.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa sarcástica y elevando una ceja.

—¿A qué te suena esto?

Leorio no reaccionó por un momento, pero luego sonrió, enseñando los dientes.

—¡Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que te equivocabas! ¡Ni se te ocurra impedirlo ahora!

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

—No estamos llevando una pulsera electrónica, que yo sepa.

—¡Bien! ¡Tonto el último! —dijo él, y desapareció corriendo por la izquierda. Ella se dio la vuelta riendo y fue en dirección contraria.

Ante Kurapika se extendía un paisaje precioso. La salida del laberinto acababa en un nuevo pasillo de flores, y el final de éste daba a un pequeño mirador con un banco del mismo tipo que los del camino principal, iluminado con un farol de luz tenue. Desde allí se podía contemplar, mucho más abajo, un vasto parque urbano, parecido al de York Shin City, con árboles, extensas porciones de césped, varios parques infantiles y fuentes. El parque quedaba enmarcado por una carretera por donde circulaban multitud de coches. Detrás del parque se situaban numerosos edificios, que tapaban el horizonte. Ya en el cielo, la luna menguante se alzaba por encima de todos ellos, imponente y hermosa.

Pasó un rato hasta que apareció Leorio, resollando y con cara de pocos amigos. Ella se había sentado en el banco y se volvió, divertida. Leorio se acercó trastabillando y se sentó junto a ella bruscamente, dando un largo suspiro. Esto provocó la risa de ella, que le abanicó con las manos. Él la miró alzando una ceja, y finalmente sonrió.

—Estuve a punto de apostarme algo… menos mal que no lo hice.

—¿Horas, quizá? —se burló ella.

—…Ya está bien, ¿no? —dijo Leorio con voz remendona, pero también se rió. Ahora eran capaces de reírse al recordar aquella etapa del Examen, pero habían pasado mucho miedo en aquel entonces.

Estuvieron un rato admirando el paisaje sin decir nada, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Toda la tensión entre ellos parecía haber desaparecido, y ahora un tranquilo y plácido silencio acariciaba el aire, como la brisa que se levantaba de vez en cuando.

Entonces, Leorio alzó una mano, mostrándole un lirio blanco. Kurapika abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizó, mirándolo de reojo. Sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que él también estaba algo colorado, pero aún así no consiguió tranquilizarse. ¿Sabría él el significado de los lirios en el lenguaje de las flores?

—Es… preciosa.

—Una flor bonita para una chica encantadora —respondió él, con cierta parsimonia.

—Qué caballeroso —se burló Kurapika, tratando de ocultar su rubor.

—Claro que sí, estoy hecho todo un caballero.

—Por supuesto, igual que yo soy una dama totalmente femenina…

—¡Hey! eso ha dolido…

Kurapika se rió.

—Es la pura verdad…

—Huh… eres una tsundere y encima del tipo S…

Kurapika gruñó.

—Si yo soy del tipo S… ¿tú eres del tipo M?

Leorio se rió, rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, estoy aquí contigo después de la paliza que me has dado, ¿no?

Kurapika se rió con él.

—Perdón… tú no has tenido la culpa de nada, y en cambio yo…

—Hey, ¿quién tiene la culpa de que tengas un brote psicótico cada vez que se te ponen los ojos rojos?

Ella miró hacia abajo, sintiéndose culpable.

—Lo siento.

Leorio puso su mano encima de la de ella y la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo algo cálido surgía en su interior: el muchacho siempre lograba tranquilizarla fuera cual fuera el problema. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a ello, y sin embargo, aún la maravillaba.

Notó cómo los dedos del chico se entrelazaban con los de ella y retiró su mano rápidamente, en un acto reflejo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido y se mordió el labio, mirando de reojo a su acompañante. Leorio miraba hacia arriba, aparentemente sereno, pero sabía que debía sentirse muy ridículo. No lo había hecho porque no deseara estar con él, de hecho lo único que quería en esos momentos era abrazarle y decirle que estar con él la reconfortaba más que nada, pero no se veía capaz. Lo había hecho por esas otras razones en las que ahora prefería no pensar, pero que seguían atormentándola por dentro de igual manera.

Empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y miró hacia arriba para evitar que se le derramaran las lágrimas. Casi no se veía ninguna estrella a causa de la luz que irradiaba la ciudad. Recordó las noches en su valle, eras tantas las estrellas que se podían contemplar que muchas veces ni siquiera hacía falta encender las linternas para ver bien. Sentía tanta, tanta nostalgia…

—En mi valle, por las noches los niños de la villa nos juntábamos después de cenar e íbamos a la cima de la colina más alta de las que nos rodeaban —empezó a contar la chica de pronto, con voz temblorosa— la llamábamos "la colina de las estrellas", porque íbamos allí, nos tumbábamos en la hierba y jugábamos a juntar los puntos. ¿Has jugado alguna vez? Eliges una estrella y trazas una línea entre ella y cualquier otra, y sigues hasta que formas un dibujo. Ganaba quien era capaz de dibujar más formas que pudieran interpretarse fácilmente. De vez en cuando pasaba una estrella fugaz, pero… pero ¿sabes qué? no pedíamos ningún deseo. No nos hacía falta… Éramos felices tal y como estábamos.

Un sorbido de nariz hizo que Leorio volviera a mirarla, extrañado. La chica miraba hacia arriba con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos, las lágrimas desfilaban por sus mejillas y se escondían debajo de su cuello. Sus labios estaban a medio camino entre una triste sonrisa y un puchero, y dejaban escapar ligeros sollozos que se acrecentaron cuando notó su mirada sobre ella.

Era la primera vez que Leorio veía llorar a Kurapika. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado del antiguo Kurapika, y sin embargo encajaba completamente en la nueva. Entonces supo que la chica había decidido sincerarse con él por completo. Siempre había sabido que su amigo escondía más dolor del que jamás admitiría, pero quizá el haberse mostrado ante él tal cual era la había hecho recapacitar sobre qué parte de sí misma quería que él conociera. Y se sentía inmensamente agradecido por ello, porque sabía que sus recuerdos sobre su tribu eran lo que la Kuruta más atesoraba en el mundo.

Kurapika empezó a sollozar y se tapó los ojos con las manos. Leorio no sabía qué hacer. O, más bien sí lo sabía, pero… Finalmente, después de tener un debate interior por unos segundos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella se dejó abrazar y se aferró a la camisa del muchacho, enterrando la cara en su pecho.

—Nos sentíamos completos simplemente por estar con los demás, tumbados sobre la hierba olorosa, escuchando el sonido del río y los molinos que el viento nos traía. El olor de la leña los días de invierno, cuando no podíamos salir de las casas. Los cuentos que nos contaba el Abuelo por las tardes, antes de cenar. ¿Sabes…? —la chica alzó la mirada, buscando sus ojos— No he vuelto a pisar la villa Kuruta desde el día en que me marché. Algunas veces he sentido el impulso de volver, pero me prometí a mí misma que no volvería hasta conseguir… dios, cómo los echo de menos…

Leorio la apretó contra su pecho. Una de sus propias lágrimas cayó sobre el pelo de la chica, y él apoyó una mejilla sobre su cabeza. Casi inconscientemente, comenzó a mecerla con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Lo conseguirás. Lo conseguirás y entonces podrás enseñarme tus molinos, tu río, tus casitas de madera, e iremos a la colina de las estrellas y me ganarás formando dibujos.

Kurapika sintió cómo su corazón le daba un vuelco y alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero, a pesar de que uno de sus puntos fuertes era su carisma, no encontraba las palabras. Se quedó mirándolo, buscando las palabras, con sus manos agarrando la camisa blanca del chico, mojada por sus propias lágrimas.

Leorio no pudo evitar notar lo preciosa que estaba, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios rojos. ¿Cómo había podido pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que fuera un hombre? Su mano alcanzó una de sus mejillas y le apartó una lágrima, con ternura. Se miraron durante un segundo más, antes de salvar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, buscando los labios del otro.

El beso fue torpe y suave, pero bastó para que todo el dolor y la angustia que sentía la chica se transformara en alegría y felicidad. Su corazón golpeteaba en su pecho, frenético. Y entonces…

La chica le agarró las solapas de su camisa, pegándose más a él. Sus labios se presionaron con más fuerza, y de pronto lo que había comenzado como un beso inocente pasó a ser apasionado y ardiente. Al principio a Leorio le sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus manos rodearon su cintura. Poco a poco, pasaron a los besos con lengua, y la emoción dio paso a la excitación. Kurapika marcaba el ritmo completamente, y Leorio no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo bien que besaba a pesar de que no tenía experiencia.

Todo iba bien hasta que ella se levantó rápidamente para luego volver a sentarse… en el regazo de él. Tenía sus piernas a cada lado de Leorio, sobresaliendo del vestido por ambas rajas. Y había decidido pasar al siguiente nivel, abriendo la camisa del muchacho para besarle el cuello y el torso.

Entonces Leorio se alarmó, a pesar de que casi le podía la excitación. La apartó un poco de sí, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos escarlata. No simplemente rojos de haber llorado, sino escarlatas. El color era tan intenso que se podía ver incluso a través de las lentillas negras.

Pero ahora no estaba dándole una paliza, sino… las emociones la dominaban por completo. Y Leorio sabía cuánto detestaba ella perder el control de sí misma. Y sabía que, si la dejaba continuar, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Así que, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, la agarró de los hombros y la apartó aún más. Ella lo miró, con ojos anhelantes, y se intentó desprender de sus manos meneando los hombros. Él la sujetó con más fuerza y la zarandeó, gritando su nombre.

Por fin la chica volvió en sí, y se encontró encima de Leorio. ¿Por qué siempre que le pasaba eso terminaba encima de él? Comprendió la situación al instante y se apresuró a levantarse, sin ser capaz de mirar al chico a los ojos. ¿Cómo había podido…? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan estúpida?

—Gracias… por detenerme —dijo, con voz lúgubre, mientras rodeaba el banco y se adentraba en el pasillo de flores.

—¡Eh, Kurapika! —Leorio se levantó y la persiguió hasta que la agarró de la muñeca— oye, no es lo que piensas…

—Lo sé, pero…

—No, en serio, no te he apartado porque no me atraigas, sino… ¿eh? ¿Lo sabes?

—Yo… esto ha… llegado demasiado lejos. No sé ni por qué estoy aquí, soy una idiota que se deja llevar por la situación…

—Pero… Kurapika, ¿qué pasa? Todo ha ido bien hasta que…

—¡Sí, todo ha ido bien! —ella se volvió y Leorio vio que le brillaban los ojos de nuevo— ¡ha sido maravilloso, nunca me he sentido tan a gusto, en mi vida! Pero… no puedo… no puedo hacer esto.

—Hacer… ¿el qué? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Kurapika negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que para ti no signifique nada, pero yo… —suspiró, aunando fuerzas para decirle lo que ya habían expresado sus besos— yo llevo enamorada de ti desde… desde siempre. Y no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo perder de vista mi misión.

—¿Y por qué te crees que te he besado? ¿Que no significa nada para mí? Kurapika, yo también… estoy enamorado de ti.

—¡No digas tonterías! No puedes estar enamorado de mí, Leorio. Esas cosas no ocurren de un momento a otro.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? No es algo que yo haya planeado, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía hasta que te besé. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, e incluso antes de saber que eras una chica, yo ya me sentía atraído por ti. Creía que era admiración, pero no era la misma admiración que sentía con Gon o Killua. Sé que eres muy poderosa, pero inexplicablemente, aún siento la necesidad de protegerte. Y antes, en el restaurante... ¡no me había sentido tan a gusto con alguien nunca! A pesar de que seas una cabezota arrogante y orgullosa, a pesar de que seas una tsundere del tipo S, a pesar de que a cada momento estés buscando algo para llevarme la contraria... te quiero.

La chica abrió de par en par los ojos y, por un momento, solo por un momento, Leorio pensó que iba a volver a sus brazos. Pero luego ella bajó la mirada, con ojos angustiados.

—Pues entonces no _podemos hacernos_ esto. Tú tienes tu carrera, tienes que hacerte doctor. Y yo tengo que hacer justicia, se lo debo a mi Clan.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Kurapika, podemos hacerlo juntos. Eres suficientemente capaz de cargarte a esos tipos…

—¡No pienso permitir que suceda lo mismo que sucedió la última vez! —estalló la chica, mirándolo con ojos feroces— ¡casi matan a Gon y Killua porque no supe controlarme! Y Kuroro… él algún día encontrará a alguien que elimine mi Nen, y teniendo a Hisoka como principal interesado, no le costará demasiado tiempo. Si descubren que tú y yo… no quiero ni pensar en lo que te harían…

—¡Yo sé cuidar de mí mismo…!

—¡Estamos hablando de La Araña, Leorio! Los causantes de la matanza en la subasta, los mismos que fueron por las calles masacrando gente al azar. Los que se infiltraron en nuestra base y mataron a todos los guardaespaldas que iban conmigo para rescatar a Uvogin. ¡Si yo no hubiera estado en otro lado, si me hubiera quedado con los demás, ya estaría muerta! Gran parte de lo que nos ha pasado ha sido gracias a la suerte, no a mis habilidades.

—Entonces solo tendremos que tener más cuidado —Leorio avanzó hacia ella, pero Kurapika dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—Además tú tienes que convertirte en doctor. No puedes dejarlo, no ahora que has llegado tan lejos.

—Puedo aplazarlo hasta que terminemos con el Genei…

—¿Cuánto crees que me va a tomar hacer eso? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡No es tan fácil! ¡Pasarán años antes de que vuelva a tener una oportunidad tan buena como la que tuve al capturar a Uvogin! Y eso es solo lo concerniente al Ryodan, también tengo que reunir los ojos de mi Clan. No, Leorio, esto no es algo que tomará solo unos años. Esta es una misión de toda una vida.

—¿Y piensas pasarte toda tu vida sola? Yo prefiero arriesgar mi vida por estar con alguien a quien amo que ver mi vida pasar sin nadie a mi lado.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me esperes —murmuró con voz queda.

Leorio se quedó helado. ¿De verdad pensaba eso? No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar. De repente se levantó una breve brisa y una gota impactó en la mejilla de Leorio. Miró al cielo, pero no había ni rastro de nubes. Y luego miró a Kurapika, que ya estaba a unos pasos de allí, y supo que provenía de ella. Y que no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

* * *

Bien pues... hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana! Por fin estos dos fueron capaces de dar el siguiente paso en su relación, aunque las cosas no fueron tan bien, Kurapika es demasiado responsable y disciplinada :( Por suerte, Leorio tiene claro qué es lo que quiere y es tan cabezota como ella, ahora solo resta esperar a ver qué pasa.

Chicos, ya llegamos al final de esta historia, por desgracia el siguiente capítulo es el último! Pero no os preocupéis, es bastante más largo que los demás así que tendréis final para rato :)

Qué tal el capítulo? No sé si os ha parecido algo forzada la escena del beso, claramente ninguno de los dos pensaba con la cabeza en ese momento XD

Como siempre, os animo a que digáis qué os ha parecido, especialmente me hace mucha ilusión que comentéis este capítulo ya que es la parte más especial de la historia ^.^

¡Hasta el martes que viene!


	6. Cap 6: Confrontación X El Valle Kuruta

**Qué tal estáis! **Yo sinceramente no sé cómo estoy XD Por un lado, estoy muy emocionada e impaciente por que veáis el final de la historia, pero también estoy triste por que se acabe :(

**Resumen:** Como ya dijeron la semana pasada, el capítulo anterior fue una montaña rusa de emociones: al principio, el lado cómico cuando Leorio se perdió en el laberinto, luego la tensión entre los dos mezclada con el dolor de Kurapika al no poder expresar sus sentimientos. Vimos también un lado muy tierno de ella cuando recordó su infancia en su valle, y entonces, ¡todo de repente se volvió rosita con unicornios de colores flotando! XD Es una escena muy pastelosa, lo sé, pero es lo que tocaba, y en el fondo sé que os gusta jejeje Finalmente llegó el primer beso que todos esperábamos, pero se ve que cuando se trata de Leorio, Kurapika no es capaz de controlar sus emociones ¬¬. Al final, dejamos a los dos discutiendo sobre su futuro juntos (menos mal que he acelerado las cosas, porque con lo cabezotas que son estos dos nos podríamos morir esperando...)

**Antes de leer:** Tengo que confesar una cosa: no he leído el manga. Matadme si queréis, me lo merezco porque conozco la serie desde hace muchos años, pero nunca me dio por leer el manga, ¡y eso que me lo descargué y todo! La única vez que me lo empecé a leer, no había llegado ni a la Torre Celestial cuando me enteré de que harían un remake y dejé de leerlo para no spoilearme. Con esto quiero decir que no sé lo que pasa después del arco de las Hormigas Quimera, por lo que, si veis alguna incongruencia en este capítulo... no me spoileéis nada XDDD

**Importante: **Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen **(menos uno, que aparece solo en este capítulo)** pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a Yoshihiro Togashi, ese gran mangaka al que todos amamos porque un día tuvo la genial idea de crear el maravilloso manga conocido como HunterXHunter :3

**SCARLET:** Hija mía, por alguna razón no me ha llegado tu correo, creo que es el propio foro el que no deja poner links. Voy a hacerle algunos retoques al dibujo y cuando lo tenga bien, lo escaneo y lo subo a deviant art. Luego intento poner un link aquí, a ver si me deja. Si no, me temo que tendrás que hacerte una cuenta aquí para poder hablar por privado.

¡Espero que disfrutéis del último capítulo, es el más largo hasta ahora!

* * *

**Historia de un pendiente**

**Capítulo 6: Confrontación X El Valle Kuruta**

Leorio corrió hacia ella, pero justo cuando iba a agarrarla por el brazo, ella se volvió y lo rodeó con su cadena básica. La cadena le separó los brazos y los pies, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Eh, Kurapika!

—Es la única forma de alejarte de mí.

—¡Esto es muy sádico! ¡Sabía que eras del tipo S!

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Esto también es por tu culpa! Si tuvieras un Nen en condiciones, podrías…

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir. Era algo en lo que había pensado, pero jamás había tenido intención de decírselo. Sabía lo acomplejado que estaba por no haber desarrollado aún su Nen, cuando sus amigos de doce años ya lo dominaban.

—Pe-perdón, Leorio…

—¡No me jodas! —gritó él— ¡sé de sobras que aún no tengo una habilidad, pero eso es porque no me he puesto en serio con ella! ¡He estado estudiando medicina, joder! Pero, si eso es lo que te preocupa, me pondré mañana mismo a practicar Nen.

Kurapika lo miró, negando con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con un demente. Leorio hizo fuerza con sus brazos y piernas, y finalmente consiguió liberarse. Ella abrió los ojos, desconcertada.

—¿CÓMO HAS…?

—Se ve que tus cadenas son más fuertes cuanto más decidida estés a utilizarlas —susurró Leorio mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

La chica temblaba entre sus brazos, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. Él se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla, y le alivió comprobar que no lo rechazaba.

—No pienso dejar que te vayas. No pienso dejarte sola frente a esos tipos. ¿Qué pasa si mueres, eh? No voy a vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés.

—¿De-DE QUÉ HABLAS? Leorio, ¿no pensarás…?

—No, Kurapika. Pero te vengaré. Aunque me cueste la vida, lo haré. Y, si consigo hacerlo sin que me maten, entonces, solo entonces, terminaré con mi vida. Porque no tiene sentido seguir con una vida vacía, con una vida donde tú no estés. No me voy a alejar de ti, no importa lo que digas. Te quiero.

Kurapika empezó a sollozar. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Seguía convencida de que todo aquello iba a terminar mal, muy mal, pero solo se le ocurría otra forma de conseguir mantenerle lejos de ella, y era usar la Cadena del Juicio. Pero estaba segura de que él la seguiría de todas formas, y entonces… No, no podía mantenerlo alejado de ella. No le hacía falta entrar entre los guardaespaldas, podía alojarse en cualquier sitio cercano a donde ella estuviera.

—¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? —susurró, intentando imprimir en su voz una fuerza que no tenía realmente— ¿Acosarme?

—Si lo quieres ver así, sí. Lo único que quiero es formar parte de tu vida.

—Puedo denunciarte por acoso sexual…

—Inténtalo si quieres —Leorio se rió mientras lo decía— ¿crees que podrán mantenerme alejado de ti?

—Te meterían en la cárcel.

—Sí, que lo intenten. Primero tendrán que vencerme. Y, si aún lo consiguen, en la cárcel dejaría de comer y me consumiría poco a poco.

Ahí estaba, la amenaza que esperaba. Infantil pero efectiva. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada más. No podía amenazarlo de ninguna otra forma, porque no quería que le pasara nada. Él no estaba preocupado por su propia vida, el muy tonto parecía resuelto a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Y en el fondo… en el fondo ella quería que lo hiciera. En el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz por lo que le estaba proponiendo. Por ser correspondida. Por tener a alguien que llenara su vida, vacía hasta entonces. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra lo que le estaba ofreciendo Leorio? ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra algo que estaba desesperada por conseguir? ¿Cómo podía rechazar una vida completa junto al hombre que amaba?

Finalmente, sus manos rodearon la cintura del muchacho, y él sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras una sensación cálida lo envolvía.

—Eres idiota, Leorio —murmuró contra su pecho, escondiendo su sonrisa.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, riéndose con regocijo. Sí, era idiota, pero por primera vez había ganado una pelea contra ella.

Kurapika apuntó con su Cadena de Aura al último recipiente. La brisa fresca transportó briznas de hierba por el aire y zarandeó sus ropas y su largo cabello, pero ella no se inmutó. Una imagen apareció en su mente, la imagen de un niño de pelo oscuro y con pecas.

—Éstos son de Zecke —dijo al fin, y colocó el recipiente con los ojos en la tierra, con extremo cuidado.

—Es increíble que recuerdes todos los nombres de tu Clan —comentó Killua a sus espaldas.

La mujer se volvió, sonriente, y miró a sus cinco acompañantes con aprecio. Era asombroso lo que esos nueve años habían hecho. Gon y Killua habían cambiado muchísimo. Sus ropas holgadas escondían unos cuerpos que, aunque esbeltos, hacían gala de una musculatura impresionante. Killua, siempre con estilo, se había acostumbrado a llevar unos cascos alrededor del cuello, que siempre se ponía cuando iba a combatir porque, curiosamente, escuchar su música hacía que se concentrara al máximo en el combate, aumentaba su puntería con sus yo-yos y aceleraba su transformación en Kanmuru. En cuanto a Gon, ahora siempre llevaba un pañuelo naranja atado alrededor de la cabeza, cubriéndole la frente, un regalo que su padre le había hecho cuando se encontraron, hacía ya casi siete años.

Pero la que más había cambiado era definitivamente Senritsu. Hacía dos años, por fin, encontró la partitura maldita que llevaba buscando desde que ésta la maldijo, transformando su cuerpo y otorgándole su finísimo sonido. Ahora había recuperado su grácil figura, aunque había perdido su extraordinaria facultad.

Y luego… estaba Kura-chan, subida a los hombros de Killua. Su hija había heredado el pelo oscuro de su padre y su alma bondadosa, pero tanía los ojos de su madre. Verde bosque, aunque escarlata si se enfadaba. Al parecer, el gen que otorgaba los ojos de Kuruta prevalecía frente a otros genes, aunque los niños fueran mestizos. Todos ellos se habían alegrado inmensamente de este hecho, pues significaba que la raza de los Kuruta seguiría existiendo, a pesar de su casi extinción. La niña era una personita preciosa y alegre, simpática con todo el mundo, en especial con Killua, al que adoraba como si fuera su propio hermano. A Gon, en cambio, no lo podía ni ver, lo que resultaba muy gracioso: Killua rara vez los visitaba sin Gon, por lo que el tiempo que estaban juntos los tres se lo pasaban peleando por ver quién estaba con Killua. Curiosamente, era la niña quien siempre ganaba.

Leorio básicamente seguía igual que antes, para él no parecían pasar los años. Quizá su cuerpo se estabilizara cuando su edad se acercase a su aspecto, y a partir de ahí continuara envejeciendo. Quizá siguiera así de joven para siempre. De cualquier forma, definitivamente su aspecto seguía siendo la parte más misteriosa de Leorio.

En cuanto a sí misma… había dejado crecer su pelo hasta la cintura, y su cuerpo había ganado algo de altura y curvas un poco más pronunciadas. Aparte de eso, realmente no había cambiado mucho. seguía llevando ropas de Kuruta, ropas que se confeccionaba ella misma, pues jamás se había dignado a llevar las imitaciones excepto esa vez, hacía tanto tiempo, en su primera cita con Leorio.

—Éramos pocas personas —respondió ella, sonriendo— no llegábamos a cincuenta. A la mayoría solo los conocía de vista, pero una vez que sé un nombre, nunca lo olvido.

Su expresión se había dulcificado hasta límites insospechados el tiempo que llevaban en el valle Kuruta. No había ni rastro de dolor en su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban una emoción que solo se podía definir como "paz". Leorio habría jurado que jamás había visto a su esposa con esa expresión, y cerró los ojos para memorizarla. La atesoraría hasta el día en que muriera.

Memorizó sus ojos verdes, ni muy abiertos ni muy cerrados, sus cejas relajadas, su nariz pequeña, su boca de comisuras parcialmente alzadas, sus labios sonrosados. Su pelo dorado siguiendo la trayectoria del viento. Rodeada por verdes colinas de hierba suave y olorosa. Con los molinos semiderruidos de los que se estaba adueñando poco a poco la naturaleza. Con los vestigios de una aldea próspera en otra época que, convertidas en ruinas de misteriosa belleza, le otorgaban al valle un ambiente de calma y dignidad, mientras las hiedras se iban apoderando de ellas.

Y ella pertenecía a ese lugar. Nunca la había visto tan en su elemento como ahora. Ella era indudablemente hija de aquel valle. Su expresión lo decía todo: uno nunca está tan a gusto como en casa. En ese momento, Leorio decidió que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para quedarse allí a vivir. Porque jamás la había visto tan hermosa como entonces, y sabía que, en ese momento, ella necesitaba desesperadamente quedarse allí para toda su vida.

—¿Cómo lo vas a hacer? —preguntó Gon, sonriente— ¿qué hacéis los Kuruta con vuestros difuntos?

—¿Qué van a hacer? —replicó Killua, mirando a Gon con desdén mientras Kura-chan jugueteaba con su pelo— Obviamente los entierran, idiota…

—En realidad la costumbre de mi pueblo es incinerar los cuerpos —respondió Kurapika, y Gon miró a Killua haciendo una mueca de burla. La mujer señaló una colina a sus espaldas— Aquella es la Colina de las Almas. Llevábamos los cuerpos de los fallecidos allí y les hacíamos una plataforma de ramas, bajo un lecho de flores y espigas. Luego encendíamos la plataforma y las hojas, y el viento se encargaba de esparcir las cenizas por la llanura.

—¿Os caían los restos de vuestros propios muertos? —dijo Killua, con cara de asco. La niña lo imitó, poniendo cara de haber chupado un limón. Kurapika la vio y sonrió, alzando las cejas.

—No, ahí arriba siempre corre viento del norte, por lo que las cenizas se esparcen justo en dirección contraria a la aldea.

—Esto… —empezó Senritsu, indecisa— ¿y qué fue entonces de los cuerpos cuando vino… el Genei?

—Yo solo tenía doce años, pero me encargué de transportarlos uno por uno a lo alto de la colina. No iba a dejar sus cuerpos ahí para que se los comieran los buitres.

—¿Tú sola? —exclamó Gon, sin recordar que, a esa edad, él mismo podía transportar fácilmente el cuerpo de un cerdo el triple de grande que él mismo.

—Lo cierto es que no me costó demasiado. Durante tres días y tres noches, mis ojos no dejaron de ser escarlatas —Kurapika recordó esos fatídicos días, en los que no era ella misma, sino un ser espectral carcomido por el odio, la rabia, el dolor y la angustia. Echando la vista atrás, no entendía cómo no había enloquecido por el dolor— Así que pude llevarlos a todos allí con relativa facilidad, aunque no fui realmente consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

—Entonces, quieres hacer lo mismo, ¿no? —Leorio intentó cambiar de tema, preocupado por que ella pudiera abstraerse con esos recuerdos dolorosos, como hacía de vez en cuando, cuando creía que nadie la veía— ¿Incinerar los ojos?

Ella asintió, sonriendo. Sabía lo que su marido intentaba hacer, y se sintió muy agradecida.

—Sé que mi pueblo querría ser honrado todos juntos, para convertirse en un solo ser. Lamentablemente, el espíritu de un Kuruta no descansa en paz hasta que no se queman sus ojos, que es donde residen las almas, por lo que… —miró a Gon con ojos tétricos— por las noches, los días de invierno, se puede ver cómo la niebla se arremolina de forma extraña, como si hubiera varias presencias atravesándola. Cuando es muy densa, casi puedes distinguir las figuras de los fantasmas que vagan por este valle, buscando desesperadamente sus ojos…

A Gon le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y se pegó a Killua, que lo miró con expresión burlona. Todos se rieron y el muchacho se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, mascullando.

—Si eso es cierto, me da mucha pena aquellos ojos que no hemos podido salvar —repuso Senritsu, mirando a Kurapika con expresión grave. La mujer le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo— ¿estás segura de que no había nada que hacer?

—Confío en lo que me dijeron Gon y Killua —los miró a cada uno, y ellos asintieron a su vez—, por desgracia hay un par que se han perdido irremediablemente. Mucho antes de que lo supiéramos, habían utilizado algunos ojos para hacer experimentos e intentar traspasar el gen Kuruta a otras razas, sin ningún efecto, por supuesto. Lo único que consiguieron fue deshonrar y maldecir sus pobres almas.

—Entonces… esas almas… ¿se quedarán aquí para siempre? —preguntó Gon, tratando de no imprimir mucho miedo en su voz.

—Sí, pero no debes temerles. En vida fueron personas amables y de gran corazón, y un alma es lo más inalterable que existe. Los espíritus así no le desean ningún mal a las personas, pese a estar malditas. Si te encuentras con uno, sonríe, inclínate o deséale un buen día como señal de respeto. Pero no pasa nada si no lo haces, no se van a sentir ofendidos.

—B-bien —Gon suspiró aliviado, haciendo que los demás se rieran. Al poco, él también se les unió, con su buen humor perpetuo.

—Bueno, basta de cháchara, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que se ponga el sol —repuso Leorio, echando a andar hacia la colina señalada.

—¡Eh, viejo, al menos coge alguno de éstos, ¿no?! —lo llamó Killua, bajando a la niña de sus hombros, que emitió un quejido lastimoso y lo miró haciendo pucheros con ojos acusadores. Él le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, y ella se sonrojó y le sonrió a su vez, mostrándole unos graciosos dientecillos de leche.

—¿Conque viejo, eh? Pues el viejo ha tenido una idea estelar —Leorio sonrió, y al instante Kurapika supo qué se proponía— estoy seguro de que mi portal puede llegar hasta allí arriba si me pongo por esa zona —el moreno señaló un lugar cercano a uno de los molinos— vosotros formad una cadena y yo los iré teletransportando.

—¿Yo? —masculló Killua, sonriendo de forma pícara— ¿Formar una cadena? ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? Yo puedo utilizar mi Kanmuru, quédate con tu portal…

—Pero serás… ¡te demostraré que mi Nen es mucho mejor que el tuyo, mocoso!

—¡Hazlo si te atreves! —dijo Killua, mirando a Leorio con ojos desafiantes.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Chicos, haced la cadena ya!

Gon retrocedió un paso, negando con la cabeza.

—Si te ayudo Killua se enfadará conmigo y se pasará la noche comiendo chocolate y escuchando música a todo volumen. No, yo seré el árbitro.

—Pues empecemos ya —Killua se preparó, poniéndose los cascos.

—Chicas, ¿estáis listas? —Leorio se volvió, solo para ver que las tres mujeres del grupo ya lo estaban esperando al lado del molino con algunos de los recipientes. Kurapika lo miraba con los ojos entornados; Leorio sabía que no le gustaba que la enredara en sus tonterías, estaba seguro de que lo hacía únicamente porque era la forma más rápida para transportar los recipientes— Ah, están listas.

—¡Bien! —Gon se impulsó con las piernas y dio un salto tan potente que, al tocar tierra, ya estaba a mitad de camino. Al repetir el salto, se colocó en la cima. Luego tomó aire y, haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó— ¡A la de tres! ¡Una, dos, TRES!

Tanto Leorio como Killua empezaron el reto, que duró menos de cinco minutos. Al terminar, tanto Leorio como Killua habían transportado veintidós recipientes.

—¡Eso no vale! —protestó Killua— ¡tú has tenido ayuda!

—Solo para traerme los recipientes, yo podría decir lo mismo de tus cascos, no forman parte de tu Nen…

—¡Eso es algo muy diferente!

—Lo que es diferente es vuestro tipo de Nen —repuso Kurapika, dejando a Leorio con la palabra en la boca— no podéis comparar vuestras habilidades al ser de diferentes tipos. Vamos, aún hay que hacer la plataforma y ya mismo oscurecerá.

Killua y Leorio se miraron, echando chispas por los ojos. Sabían que Kurapika tenía razón, pero se prometieron con las miradas que aquello no iba a quedar así.

Gon bajó de la colina de nuevo para ayudar a recoger todo lo que hacía falta para la plataforma. Se hicieron con un montón de ramas, follaje y flores y subieron hasta la colina.

El lugar no estaba tal y como lo recordaba Kurapika. Las veces que había acudido allí en su niñez siempre había un círculo de suelo donde no crecía nada, ya que ahí era donde se incineraban los cuerpos. Pero, por supuesto, hacía más de una década que no se llevaba a cabo esa ceremonia, por lo que la hierba había acabado apoderándose de esa parcela. Contempló con cierto orgullo cómo los demás se maravillaban con el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Ella misma se sentía sobrecogida por la inmensidad de la llanura, un mar de hierba que se perdía en el horizonte. No era casualidad que los Kuruta hubieran elegido esa colina en concreto para celebrar sus ceremonias funerarias. Por cualquier otro lado, el valle estaba rodeado o de vasta selva o de la civilización, y los restos de sus difuntos merecían perderse en el mejor de los paisajes posibles.

—Oye… una cosa… no habrá que… sacar los ojos… ¿verdad? —inquirió Killua, incómodo por la posibilidad. Parecía increíble que en otro tiempo fuera un asesino capaz de arrancar corazones humanos sin inmutarse.

—Claro que sí, no puedo quemarlos con los recipientes. Pero no te preocupes, eso es algo que debo hacer yo sola. Se lo debo a ellos tanto como a mí misma.

—Nosotros iremos haciendo la plataforma, ¿te parece bien? —inquirió Senritsu.

Ella asintió y comenzó su labor con todo el cuidado posible. En ningún momento se la vio poner ninguna expresión de asco o de desagrado, al contrario, era como si, de alguna forma, esa actividad la emocionara y la llenara de felicidad. Los demás solo podían imaginarse lo que sentiría en aquel momento, ya que ni siquiera Senritsu podía ya escuchar su corazón, algo que la atormentaba por dentro cuando veía el rostro lleno de paz de su amiga.

Kurapika distribuyó los globos oculares según relaciones de parentesco y amistades. En el centro situó a los de su abuelo, el jefe del Clan, no por su posición social, sino porque era el que se relacionaba con más personas. A partir de ahí, siguió conectándolos unos con otros, igual que, en otra época, había hecho con las estrellas. Debía admitir que hacía algo de trampa algunas veces, por ejemplo, juntó los ojos de un chico y una chica que ella sabía que se gustaban el uno al otro pero que nunca llegaron a confesarse, o colocó sospechosamente cerca los ojos de Pairo, su querido amigo, de donde se encontraban los ojos de sus propios padres. Todo aquello era meramente simbólico, no tenía ningún valor espiritual, pero, de alguna forma, sentía que debía hacerlo así.

Cuando terminó, los demás ya habían asegurado la plataforma, adornándola con las flores y el ramaje, y ahora se divertían con Kura-chan. Senritsu hacía una guirnalda con las flores que habían sobrado, Killua corría con la niña a cuestas y Gon los perseguía, tomando el papel de malo. El único que no se había despegado de su lado era su marido, que la miraba cómo terminaba con expresión tranquila.

Su querido Leorio, siempre tan atento y protector. Echando la vista atrás, Kurapika sabía que no se merecía que la tratara con tanta devoción. Ella se había empeñado en no dejar avanzar su relación hasta que no terminaran con el Genei Ryodan, a pesar de que sabía muy bien cuánto deseaba Leorio estar con ella "a solas". No podía negarlo, ella también lo había deseado, hasta el punto de que en algunos momentos casi se había dejado llevar, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era más fuerte. Si fallaban los anticonceptivos y ella quedaba embarazada, todo se habría acabado. No podrían arriesgar sus vidas sabiendo que dejarían atrás un hijo. Finalmente, cuatro años atrás consiguieron derrotar al último de La Araña que había tomado partido en la matanza de su aldea.

Y entonces fue cuando Leorio le pidió su mano en matrimonio. Aún quedaban por reunir los ojos de la tribu, pero el peligro ya no era inminente. Fue una ceremonia íntima a la que solamente acudieron Gon, Killua, Senritsu y algunos compañeros de universidad de Leorio, además de Neon, que se había convertido en algo así como una asesora sentimental para Kurapika, además de una amiga a pesar de sus inmensas diferencias. La boda se llevó a cabo de la manera occidental por decisión de Kurapika, que sabía que a Leorio le hacía mucha ilusión verla vestida de novia. Un año después nació la pequeña Kura-chan, y hasta entonces habían seguido reuniendo recipientes.

Pero no habrían podido hacer nada de no haber sido por la ayuda y el apoyo de sus amigos. Gon y Killua eran extraordinarios, parecía que su capacidad de progreso era ilimitada. Senritsu había ofrecido hasta el final una ayuda imprescindible con su capacidad auditiva. Y Leorio… a pesar de haber desarrollado un Nen muy útil, su función fundamental había sido la de curar sus heridas. Ya fueran físicas o emocionales, Leorio siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había salvado de una muerte inminente, cuando no se veía con fuerzas para usar su Cadena Sagrada. Pero tenía aún menos idea de cuántas veces la había aliviado cuando se veía incapaz de seguir, en los momentos en los que el dolor la inundaba tanto que creía que iba a morir. Cuando se despertaba por las noches, asaltada por horribles pesadillas sobre personas con agujeros por ojos por donde salían innumerables arañas, él siempre estaba ahí, velando sus noches. Qué ingenua y estúpida había sido al creer que podría vencer al Genei sin ayuda, que podría haber sobrellevado el dolor ella sola.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Leorio desde hacía un rato, y que éste le devolvía una mirada risueña sin inmutarse. Rápidamente, ella miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de ruborizarse por cosas tan tontas como ésa, y deseó con todo su corazón nunca dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando terminó, el sol ya se ponía por el oeste, y todo estaba bañado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer. No podía haber momento más propicio para la ceremonia. Una vez dispuestos los pares de ojos encima de la plataforma, Kurapika encendió las ramas desde las cuatro esquinas. Poco a poco, el fuego fue carcomiendo las hojas, las flores, el ramaje y, finalmente, los últimos vestigios de la tribu de los Kuruta. Kurapika fue diciendo los nombres de los integrantes de su clan, según los había dispuesto sobre la plataforma, y luego cantó una canción de melodía oriental que hablaba sobre el clan Kuruta y su vínculo con la naturaleza. A mitad de la canción, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz y empezara a sollozar. No lloraba de pena, sino de felicidad. Porque por fin había conseguido que su querida aldea Kuruta alcanzara la paz eterna.

Mucho rato después de que el fuego transportara consigo las últimas cenizas, Kurapika aún seguía ahí de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte lejano, abstraída. Los demás habían entendido que necesitaba un poco de intimidad, así que incluso Leorio había bajado la colina con los otros. El sol se había puesto hacía horas, y en ese momento no había más iluminación que la que ofrecían la luna llena y las estrellas. Y con eso bastaba, con eso sobraba.

—Eso es un perro, seguro —dijo la voz de su marido a sus espaldas, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Ella se giró y le sonrió con ojos divertidos.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

—Es mi primera vez, sé gentil —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer alzó la mirada al cielo y eligió la constelación que más le gustaba.

—Aquella es un león —dijo, trazando líneas imaginarias entre las estrellas para señalarle la forma.

—Humm… sí, tienes… tienes razón. Un león.

—Ya, claro —dijo ella con voz escéptica, sin apartar la vista de las estrellas.

Leorio se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes.

—¿En qué piensas?

Ella suspiró antes de bajar lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de Leorio. Todavía se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—¿Y ahora, qué?

Leorio le regaló una sonrisa preñada de cariño mientras la envolvía con los brazos desde su espalda. Le besó la frente y meció su cuerpo a los lados, a sabiendas de lo mucho que la Kuruta necesitaba esos sencillos gestos.

—Pues ahora… ahora es cuando comenzamos a vivir de verdad.

Kurapika se volvió, con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas. Él se las secó sonriéndole con ternura. Ella lo miró a los ojos durante unos instantes más antes de acercar su rostro al de él y besarle, poniendo en ese gesto todo su amor. Sí, ya era hora de que viviera para sí misma, ya era hora de que comenzara a disfrutar de la vida. Una vida que jamás podría haberse completado del todo sin la presencia del único hombre que la hacía feliz, al que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

¡Puesss esto es todo, amigos! Jo, me da penita que termine, sobre todo porque habría estado guay hacer alguna escena en la que estos dos les dijeran por primera vez a Gon y Killua que Kurapika es una chica, o también el día de su boda (y la noche XD), pero siempre he pensado que el final más adecuado debía ser éste. No descarto hacer alguna de esas escenas, porque algún día que esté aburrida podría darme por escribir algo así, pero por ahora las cosas se van a quedar así.

Me ha dolido decir que por fin derrotaron a todos los del Genei, porque creo que casi todos los fans de HunterXHunter les hemos cogido cariño a este grupo de psicópatas XD A mí personalmente los que más me gustan son Shizuku y Shalnak, seguidos muy de cerca por Menchi y Kuroro. No es que sean los más poderosos, pero se me hacen muy simpáticos ^^ Ese es el problema y lo guay de esta serie, que al final los malos te caen bien. A mi no me ha pasado con casi ninguna otra serie, y he visto muchísimas. Hace veinte capítulos odiaba a Meruem, y ahora prácticamente estoy de su parte porque... bueno, no haré spoilers, los que seguís la serie sabréis de qué hablo seguramente XD.

Al final no me he atrevido a decir mucho sobre la relación entre Gon y Killua, no quedaba bien en ese contexto, pero creo que se puede intuir que duermen juntos (ya pensad lo que queráis, aunque estos dos suelen dormir juntos igualmente...) Soy yo o los avances son cada vez más yaois?

Como dije antes, no he leído el manga, así que quizá las cosas que digo aquí sean un cúmulo de sandeces sin sentido, pero bueno... a mí me gusta así XDD No sé, decidme qué os ha parecido, prometo que si he metido la pata intentaré arreglarlo en la medida de lo posible. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir de este capítulo, así que preguntadme porfas XD

Bien pues... ya está. Me resulta raro, han sido pocas semanas pero los martes no serán lo mismo sin vosotros :( De todas formas, ahora que me ha picado el gusanillo de publicar, puede que dentro de poco me dé por escribir otra historia, aunque no sea de HunterXHunter :3 Ha sido muy emocionante para mí ver como mi número de visitas aumentaba, y cuando veía algún review estaba que daba saltos jeje

Lo único que me queda es daros las gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final, estoy muy, muy contenta!

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
